Who's the Baby Daddy
by hundan
Summary: Ziva finds out something that will change her life, but when she finds out she is pregnant she is not sure who's the father to her child. She is not sure what she should do but she does know she wants the best for her child.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so due to the more popular voting for this story I decide that this should be posted :) I came up with this idea a little while back when my writers block started on my other story that I am working on. I liked the idea and really wanted to post it to see what people would think, so here we are haha hope you like this. **

**p.s I have never been pregnant, I am only 17 so I would hope that personally I wouldn't be :) I don't think I could have a kid at this age. Anyways I have to give thanks to the wonderful google and my mom for the information on pregnancy and what I know from what they taught us in school and thing I have read. I am trying to make this as real as possible and if any one that has some information tips for me on pregnancy and want to share I would be grateful.**

**Ok quick funny story before I start, I was writing a chapter for this and I went on google to find out when you get morning sickness and I decided to double check with mom. I walked into the lounge where mom and dad were and said**

"**Mom when did you first get morning sickness?" she knew why I was asking (for my story) but my dad almost went pale and he gave me a weird look and made a funny noise and covered his face with his news paper. I then explained to him it was for my story and he sighed with relief and got his color in his face back. Hahaha me and mom found it hilarious! Ok enough of that here is the story! **

Ziva David woke to the warm putrid feeling rising up in her throat; she knew it meant she was going to be sick. She quickly got out of her bed, not caring about waking the person on the other side of her bed, and ran to the bathroom. As soon as she bent down over the toilet she empted her stomach contents, she felt as though she wasn't finished just yet so she sat by the toilet for a moment and then as predicted she threw up again.

Once she was sure it was over she went over to the basin and washed her mouth out. Then she felt a presence in the room.

"Are you alright Ziva? I heard you puking your guts up" he said. She turned and faced her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine, I must have eaten something bad" she replied.

"And I guessing your still going to work today?" he asked as he leant against the door frame with a smirk.

"Yes of course I am" she replied. He shook his head a chuckled slightly.

"You Ziva are one hard ass chick" he said as he walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. She leant her head against his chest.

"Its how I was raised Damon" Ziva replied.

Ziva had been dating Damon Werth for about four months now, the whole team knew about it but the only one who had a problem with it was Tony. He didn't verbalize it of course and no one else could tell he had a problem with it but Ziva could see it in his eyes, a mixture of regret, anger, hurt and jealously. Ziva could never really pin point why his eyes showed those emotions but she pushed it away trying not to think about it.

That morning when she arrived at work she was glad no one was there yet because as soon as she sat down she had to rush to the bathroom and be sick again. When she returned surprisingly Tony was sat at his desk. He watched her for a moment and knew something wasn't right but he didn't ask about it.

"Good morning Ziva" he greeted cheerfully. She gave a soft smile as she sat down at her desk.

"Good morning Tony, you are on time this morning" she said with a more teasing smile.

"I sure am, it feels good" he smirked and he picked up his coffee and walked over to her desk. As soon as he got close to her desk she scrunched her face up like she smelt something bad. She felt like she was going to be sick again when she smelt the coffee but she held it down.

"Tony get that coffee away from me it smells terrible" she said as she blocked her nose. He looked confused as he smelt his coffee; it smelt the same as always to him. He still walked back to his desk with it though.

"I don't know what's up with your ninja senses but it doesn't smell bad to me" he replied as he set it down on his desk and walked back over to hers and sat on the edge of her desk. He looked down at her.

"Are you alright Zi? I mean you don't look that great" he said gently. She looked up at him with a glare.

"Thanks Tony, I think every girl wants to hear that" she replied.

"Ziva you know what I mean" he explained softly. He reached up and placed his hand gently on her forehead to feel how hot she was. Surprisingly to him she let him to it and he still had his arm in tact. She didn't feel overly hot to him and when he removed his hand from her forehead he couldn't help it when he brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're ok Zi?" he asked so softly that it was almost a whisper. She nodded gently and raised her hand and pulled his softly of her face and gave it back to him. Sometimes he would over step the boundary with his touches, she would never be harsh about it and tell him to stop, she would just gently remove or move away from the touch. The both knew too well that she was with Damon and he shouldn't touch her like he just did but he couldn't help doing it and she didn't hate him doing it she just would fell as though she was betraying Damon.

"I am ok Tony, I have a headache but I am fine" she replied softly as she looked at him. He could tell she was leaving something out but he didn't bother her about it. He smiled and stood up.

"Ok but if you get worse make sure you tell me" he replied and walked over to his desk and got out some painkillers and threw them across the bullpen to her, which she caught. She smiled.

"I will, and thank you" she said as she looked down at the item he just gave her.

"Your welcome Ziva" he replied with a charming smile. Sometimes she liked it when he looked out for her like this, he seemed to do it a lot, be her watchful protector, and always have her back. But she knew it would never be more than a friendship or partnership, they had made that clear, because she was happy with Damon and Tony wanted her to be happy.

The day was too long for Ziva's liking. They had finished at about 8pm but for some reason she was so tired it wasn't funny. Tony had watched over her all day, he had noticed when they were at the crime scene and she looked as though she was going to be sick when she smelt the body, to him it didn't smell that bad. He knew something was up with her ninja senses today. No one else had noticed how tired Ziva became, just Tony.

He seemed to pick up on everything that she was doing differently. He didn't push her about it though, at lunch he had asked if she was ok, she had said yes and he left her alone about it for the rest of the day. He did ask again when she was leaving; he made sure no one else was around.

"Are you sure you're ok Ziva? You haven't seemed your ninja self today" he had asked as he stood by her desk while she packed up her things. She had chuckled lightly at his persistence to ask if she was ok.

"Yes Tony, I am not the best today but I am fine" she replied as she stood up in front of him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Ok, just make sure Damon takes care of you, I don't want to see you any worse alright?" he asked softly. She smiled lightly at his care for her, even though he didn't like Damon he still respected her by respecting him.

"I will" she replied and he stepped out of her way.

"Thank you Tony" she said to him before she moved.

"What for?" he asked, not quite sure what exactly she was thanking him for.

"For caring about me" she said before she walked passed him and headed for the elevator.

"I will always care about you" he said quietly to himself when the elevator doors closed behind her. He sighed and grabbed his things from his desk and headed home for the night.

When Ziva got home she was so tired, but she was still puzzled by what had been wrong with her today, she still had a headache and food made her feel sick again. Damon wasn't home yet, he sometimes worked late. So she pulled out her laptop and she searched about her symptoms. What came up on the screen made her extremely nervous. All her symptoms were finding results about pregnancy.

Ziva was on the birth control pill but she knew it wasn't one hundred percent protection and she and Damon had sex at least once a week and he didn't use protection, because Ziva told him he didn't have to as she was on the pill and they were in a committed relationship. Ziva wanted to be sure about what was wrong with her so she put her jacket on and whipped down to the closest 24 hour chemist. She picked up a pregnancy test and headed home.

Ziva got home and she was glad Damon still wasn't home. She went to the bathroom and followed the instructions on the pregnancy test, now she sat there waiting for the result to show up on the stick. She waited and waited and then, the little stick showed her a little plus sign. She quickly grabbed the packet to see what that meant, and it meant that she was in fact pregnant, with a child.

Ziva began to cry, she didn't know if she was crying out of joy or out of maybe regret, she didn't know if she was ready for a child yet. But the one thing she knew which made her cry the most was worry. She was worried because she didn't know whose child she had inside of her. Sure she knew she was in a committed relationship with Damon but she knew there was one other man she had slept with, while she was with Damon. She regretted cheating on Damon but she knew it would be a one time thing because the person she had slept with had promised that, he had said it was something he needed to do to move on from his attachment he had to her, she knew she needed it just as much as he did, and they slept together.

**And how did that go? Do you like it? **

**Hmm if you can guess who the other possible father is you're a genius (well it's not actually that hard haha) **

**Hundan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so glad at how many people responded to this story, thank you all for the reviews and alerts :) A few of you don't really like the fact Ziva is with Damon but really I want to take it this way that I have for emotions and drama to come into play, so just stick with me on this one.**

**P.s just so you guys know, I don't actually like Damon myself :)**

She would always remember that night. Over the past five years they had flirted, augured, bickered, cared, hated, laughed, and possibly even loved, and what they did that night was to get over what they had both wanted for a long time. Because he couldn't have her, she was committed to Damon, but they both needed to do this so they could move on from each other.

No one else knew what happened that night, just the two of them, and it was never brought up again, they acted as though it never happened but they both would remember that it did. They had been sent to L.A in California to get some information about a case they were working on and they got stuck in town for the night, and they were sharing a hotel room.

_They had found a hotel with a vacancy, something was on in town and everywhere had no vacancies, but they found one hotel that still had a room and they took it. They both were frustrated that there was only a room with one bed left; they took it though, as they knew they wouldn't get anything else. They walked into the room and he went and sat on the couch. She joined him as he turned the TV on. _

_They both sat there watching the TV for a while, not talking and wanting to have to discus the sleeping arrangements. All of a sudden they were both just staring at each other, both reading the others mind. _

"_We could just share" he said with a shrug. She looked at him for a moment, wondering if he had something planned. She didn't see anything that said he was planning anything except sleeping. _

"_Ok" she nodded. She then took a shower and he did after, when he returned into the room she was in bed on one side reading her book. He quietly walked to the other side of the bed and climbed under the sheets. He lay down and looked over at Ziva. _

"_Can we sleep now? Or are you going to be up reading all night?" he smirked, she smiled back and closed her book and turned the light next to her side of the bed off and lay down on the bed. They were both lying on their backs looking at the ceiling. They lay there like that for a while both of them lost in thought. Then she rolled to her side facing away from him. _

_He knew this was probably the last time he would ever share a bed with Ziva, she had been with Damon for a while now and she was happy but he thought that it would be ok for just this one night if he was able to hold her close right? He would never be able to again so he wanted to remember something of her. He quietly moved in the bed, she noticed of course but she didn't say anything or move. She felt his body getting closer to hers, then she felt his hand go to her waist lightly and she knew he was behind her but not quite close enough to touch her body._

"_Tony" she said gently warning him about what he was doing. She heard him sigh. _

"_Please Ziva I just want to hold you, I'll never get to again and I need you even if it only means just holding you just tonight" he whispered so quietly she almost missed it. She couldn't believe what he had just said, it had to be the most caring and open he had ever been with her and she knew she needed to be held by him if only this once as much as he needed to hold her. _

_She didn't reply, all she did was move back slightly and his body came in touch with hers. She felt him move, he pushed his whole body against the length of hers, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. And he felt her tense in his arms before relaxing into him. _

"_Are you ok Zi?" he asked her against her neck when he felt her tense. _

"_Yes I just…I don't normally sleep like this" she said and he lifted his head slightly and looked over her shoulder at her. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked confused by what she really meant. She moved and rolled onto her back and looked up at him as he leant over her now. _

"_Damon doesn't hold me like that when we sleep, he always stays to his side of the bed, he doesn't like to snuggle" she explained quietly. Tony was sort of surprised by what he just heard. _

"_Well maybe for one night you can?" he asked her. She just nodded. He absently brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed his thumb against it. She absently leant into the touch. _

"_You know, I think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world" he said quietly. She didn't say anything she just looked up at him, reading him. _

"_And how much I want to kiss you all the time" he added. She watched his eyes, he was being absolutely truthful. She then closed her eyes. _

"_Tony…" she whispered a gentle warning to where he was going with this talk. She felt him lean down and his soft lips pressed against her forehead. _

"_Ziva I need you, if only for one night I need you" he said softly as he pulled back and she opened her eyes to look at him. _

"_Tony I'm with Damon" she stated. He sighed. _

"_I know but no one will ever know, I will never bring this night up again and you can go back to Damon like this never happened, what happens stays in this room Ziva, please" he pleaded, he really needed this, if he did not he would never be able to get over her and he would be harshly jealous all the time, he didn't want that, he just wanted for things to be good between them. Ziva sighed and closed her eyes thinking it over. _

_She knew she needed this, she was still attached to him in a way and this would hopefully break that, she just wanted them to have a good partnership and friendship. She also knew by the look in Tony's eyes that this was more than just sex with someone for his benefit; he actually really needed to love _her, _he had held back all these years from what he wanted and now that she was being taken away he needed her before she was truly gone. She would regret cheating on Damon but that would pass as this was something that she knew had to be done. She wanted it too. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tony who was waiting for her to reply. _

"_What happens tonight is for the benefit of moving on from what we have held back from over the years, nothing is to be said again, this is just for us" she said gently and he nodded. _

"_You promise Tony?" she then asked him. _

"_I promise Ziva" he replied and she knew he was true to his word. After they had confirmed what was going to happen they just stared at each other for a moment. Then he leant down, looking at her eyes the whole time. When he got close to her lips he saw her eyes close and he closed his and then gently pressed his lips to hers. It stayed so gentle for a while but then that lust that had been built up between them escaped and the kiss became more than a gentle peck. _

_His tongue begged its entrance and she easily let it in and he tangled his tongue with hers in a passionate kiss. She heard him groan just at the sensation of the kiss and it showed her just how much he really needed this, and she needed it just as much. His hands went to her waist and then she felt him move and he was now right above her, pressing her into the bed with his body, and what she felt was defiantly not his knee. _

_She was contently happy when it was over, they had both needed that and it had finally happened. He was snuggled up behind her and her back was pressed against his chest, his arm was around her and slowly tracing circles on her stomach with his thumb. They were both naked and it felt totally intimate to Ziva for him to be holding her naked like this, Damon never did this with her. _

_Also when she and Tony had sex it was like nothing she had ever experienced before, he made sure she enjoyed every little single moment of it and she sure did. It was softer than she imagined and he had held it for as long as he could so it could go for as long as they could handle. She had never experienced making love before but she knew that that was what had just happened between her and Tony. They made love together for that one night. _

_She saw it in his eyes as soon as he had released inside of her, she saw the love in his eyes that had covered the lust that was there at the beginning. He didn't verbalize it though; they both knew he couldn't because it would make this more then what it was meant to be. _

_That whole night he comforted her in her sleep as he held her close, their legs were tangled together and she didn't say anything when he entwined his hand with hers over her stomach, she let it be knowing she liked it and that she had to soak in every last minute of this one night. _

_When they woke up the next morning he had kissed her deeply in a lasting passionate kiss, the last one they would share. And as soon as they were showered and dressed and in the car they were back to Agent DiNozzo and David, as though nothing had happened last night. _

Ziva never regretted doing what she did with Tony. It had happened about seven or so weeks ago and nothing had been said between them about it. The only thing that changed was he let his guard down around her more and he would sometimes touch her when they had a little moment, nothing too overboard. He had done it before that night so it wasn't much of a change because he had always touched her when they had a moment between them, he had done it for the past five years, but she would gently stop him and they would continue with their work. Their relationship as partners and friends was peaceful and strong.

Now her crying slowed and she washed her face removing all the evidence she had been crying away. She didn't know if the baby was Tony's or Damon's because she had been with them both and it could easily be anyone of the two. She and Tony hadn't used a condom so it was just as possible for them both, even though she was on birth control it happened somehow.

She stood their looking in the mirror; she didn't know if she should tell them? Or if she should tell them both? Who would she tell first if she did? Or should she wait to get a test to find out who the father is? If it was Tony's baby should she stay with Damon and never tell Tony it was his and tell Damon it was his child? She didn't know if she could live with that burden, she decided she would tell Tony and then tell Damon, but she wouldn't tell Damon she had slept with Tony.

Just then she heard the front door of her apartment open, Damon was home. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Hey Hun how was your day?" he said as he gave her a light peck to the cheek.

"It was good, I actually was just going out to grab something I left at work so I will be home soon" she lied, he believed her of course; only Tony, and most of the time Gibbs, could tell when she was lying.

"Ok Hun" he replied he gave her a peck to the lips this time and walked down to the bedroom as she left the apartment.

She jumped into her car and headed towards Tony's apartment.

**So a bit more of Tony and Ziva in this chapter :) next chapter will be Ziva having to tell someone she's pregnant for the first time. Reviews would be awesome and really appreciated.**

**Hundan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo since you guys have been so awesome with all the reviews I got I decided to update as quick as I could, and here we are…Enjoy!**

She arrived at his apartment in record time, but she stood outside his door for a good twenty minutes before knocking. After she knocked he came and answered the door. He looked at her with question written all over his face and he didn't miss the worry she had in her eyes; it made him concerned, especially after today.

"Hi Ziva" he said softly as he noticed something was up with her.

"Tony I need to talk to you" she said and he started to worry what this was about.

"Ok come in" he said as he stepped to the side. She walked in and went straight to his couch; he followed her and sat down next to her, facing her. She was facing him but she was looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. She wasn't talking and he just sat there waiting until she spoke, but she didn't. So he reached out and placed his large hand over her fidgeting ones and she looked up at him.

"Ziva talk to me" he said softly. She looked at him for a second before speaking.

"You know how you kept asking me if I was ok today?" she said. He was worried she was going to say he was being too caring or something.

"Yeah I do" he replied and waited for her to explain.

"Well I'm not exactly ok" she said quietly and looked down again. He lifted her face with his other hand softly so she would look at him again.

"Zi what's wrong, are you sick? Do you have some disease we don't know about?" he asked getting worried. She smiled slightly, Tony was always worried about her.

"No Tony I am not sick or have a disease, I…" she could spit it out, she was still just coming to terms with the fact it was actually real herself and she hadn't verbalized it to herself yet.

"You what Ziva?" he asked and for the second time today he pushed her hair behind her ear in a caring gesture.

"I…I'm…I'm pregnant Tony" she said and she saw his eyes trying to read hers. He didn't say anything for a long time he just sat there looking at her, taking in what she had just said. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat thinking about what they had done seven or eight weeks prier.

"Is it…mine?" he asked hesitantly and watched her reaction for something.

"I don't know" she said honestly. He nodded.

"Have you told him?" Tony asked and Ziva knew he meant him as in Damon.

"No not yet" she replied.

"How come you told me first?" he asked.

"I do not know, I just, I wanted to tell you first" she replied. She wasn't actually sure why she chose to tell him first. Tony reached over and gathered her hand in his, she didn't pull away.

"When are you going to tell him?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure, maybe tonight" she explained.

"If he doesn't support you Ziva you know I am here for you, no matter what" Tony explained, he wanted her to know he was there for her, she nodded. Then she wanted, needed to know something.

"What will you do if it is your child Tony?" she asked. He sighed knowing she was going to ask that, but he really wasn't sure of an answer just yet.

"I don't know, I would like to be there if it is my child but if you decided to raise my child with Damon I will accept that as what we did that night was never meant to happen and I will just have to live with that because I was the one who started it that night and I will live with the consequences" he explained and it made her tear up slightly at what he just said. He was willing to put her happiness with Damon ahead of his own desires. He saw a tear escape her eye and he wiped it away with his finger.

"But if you do it wouldn't hurt if I could see my child sometimes, you know maybe be the godfather or something so I can have a connection of some sort" he said quietly, not sure if he should ask that. But she smiled lightly. She didn't say anything but he saw in her eyes that that was ok with her.

He looked into her eyes as he moved his hand slowly to her stomach.

"Can I?" he asked and she nodded, she was short for words at this moment by just how much she was realizing this was actually happening. He dropped his gaze to her stomach and she leant back onto the couch as he lifted her t-shirt so her stomach was showing. He lightly rested his hand against her stomach and moved it around slightly, knowing there was a child in there, possibly _his_ child.

"You're going to be a great mother Zi" he said softly as he looked up at hers eyes, he saw she was quietly crying. He reached up with the hand that wasn't on her stomach and wiped her tears away. When he pulled his hand back he smiled gently at her.

"Thank you Tony" she replied. He looked back down at her stomach and leant down and gently kissed her navel.

"Tony" she quietly warned like she always did when he went a bit too far.

"Sorry" he said as he sat back up and looked at her.

"It's ok" she replied. He was still running his fingers over her stomach, absorbing the fact of what was happening when her phone started to ring. She sat up and he took his hand away from her stomach. She picked up her phone and looked at Tony when she did; Tony knew by the look she gave him that it was Damon.

"Hun you still at the office?" Damon asked wondering what was taking Ziva so long.

"I am just about to head home, I will be there shortly" Ziva replied.

"Ok just making sure you're alright, see you soon"

"Bye" she replied and flipped her phone shut as she stood up from the couch.

"Damon's wondering where I am, I should head home" Ziva said and Tony just nodded. They both walked to the door in silence and when they got to it she turned and faced Tony.

"I guess I will see you at work tomorrow?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded.

"Yes, thank you Tony" she replied and he just nodded.

"Night Ziva, take care" Tony said.

"Good night Tony" she replied and gave him a soft smile before heading out the door and going to her car.

Tony couldn't believe Ziva was pregnant, possibly with _his _child. He didn't know what he wanted more, it to be his child or Damon's. He just hoped that if it was his Ziva wouldn't shut him out and he was at least aloud to see his child sometimes. He knew that whatever the case he was going to support Ziva with anything she needed of him, even if it wasn't his child he would still be there for his best friend no matter what.

Ziva arrived home at her apartment and decided she would tell Damon tonight. She walked into the apartment and found him in bed waiting for her to come home. She pulled her jeans and jacket off and climb in next to him. He was facing her but as always he wasn't holding her.

"Did you get what you forgot?" he asked.

"Yes" she lied. She didn't even go to work, if Damon knew she had been at Tony's he might have been mad, Damon was always jealous at how close her and Tony's relationship was. The only thing she lied to Damon about was Tony because Damon didn't like Tony and Ziva didn't want anything to come between them.

"Good, you look tired" Damon stated, he might not see everything like Tony did but Damon did notice some things about her. She nodded.

"I know but I think we should talk before we go to sleep" she said and he looked at her worriedly.

"Ok…don't tell me your breaking up with me or something" he said, he was always worried that when she said 'we need to talk' that she was breaking up with him.

"No, it is just something I need to tell you" she said. He let out the breath he was holding.

"Ok what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" she said. It was a lot easier the second time she said it, she was glad she went to Tony first because for some reason she trusted him more when she was vulnerable. Damon froze were he lay.

"I thought you were on the pill thing that prevented pregnancy?" he stated. She noticed how he went straight to a defense.

"Yes but it is not one hundred percent protection, it is rare to get pregnant while on it but it can still happen" she explained. When she did he suddenly got out of bed and started to pace while he ran his hand through his hair. She sat up and watched.

"Are you going to keep it? Or are you going to get an abortion?" he asked and he stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I am keeping it, if you do not wish to be part of this…" she couldn't believe he was acting like he was; she thought he would back her with this. She began to tear up and he noticed and he went back to the bed and sat in front of her.

"Are we even ready for a kid, I mean we have only been together for a few months Ziva?" he said trying to be gentle about it. She didn't reply.

"Maybe we should think about this" he said and the fact he was implying to maybe get rid of it made her mad.

"I am not getting rid of my child" she said with a bit of force. He nodded; he knew he couldn't change her mind.

"Ok, I guess we can do this then" he said uncertain, but he didn't really want to leave her on her own with his child so he would try to be part of this. She could tell he was hesitant about it. He leant over and gave her a kiss to her lips, he then pushed her hair behind her ear, and Ziva felt as though when Tony did it, it was so much more loving.

"It'll be ok Hun" he said and she just nodded not really wanting to talk, she was feeling emotional because of his hesitation. He then gave her a light smile and lay back in bed and turned his back to her. She lay down too, sometimes wishing for the comfort of his arms around her, she knew it wouldn't happen though.

The next morning she woke to the same feeling of needing to be sick. She again ran to the bathroom and was sick a couple of times. She returned to the bedroom after washing her mouth. Damon was lying awake looking at her.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"Yes I believe it is very normal" she replied and went into the closet to find something to wear to work. She felt Damon get up and come behind her. He gave her a quick uncomfortable hug from behind.

"Are you going to tell your boss?" he asked when he let go of her.

"Not yet, I am going to make a doctors appointment for tomorrow and talk to my doctor first" she explained.

"Ok then, I've got work tomorrow so I cant come, sorry" he said, she was sad that he didn't make a bigger effort to be there, maybe take the day off for her. She just sighed.

"Ok" she replied, at least he was wiling to give having a baby a go with her.

She arrived at work at the same time as always that morning and to her surprise Tony was already there but no one else.

"Early again Tony?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"Yes I sure am Ziva" he replied. She sat at her desk and he noticed something wasn't quite right about her this morning. Without saying another word he walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it looking down at her.

"You told him didn't you?" he said and she looked up at him in slight shook he had figured it out that easily.

"Yes I did" she replied.

"How did he take it?" he asked softly.

"Well he didn't take it as well as you did" she smiled softly.

"What did he say?" he asked as he lightly brushed his hand against hers on the desk.

"At first he asked about abortion but I said no, but he is willing to stay with me, I think" the last bit that she added made him confused.

"You think?" he asked.

"He is hesitant about it, but he is going to do it" she explained. He noticed talking about it made her sad, so he changed the subject slightly.

"Have you set up an appointment?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes for tomorrow, but I am scared to go by myself" she replied.

"He's not going with you?" Tony asked shocked about it.

"He has work" she replied.

"I am sure he could have taken work off for it" he explained and she nodded at him showing him she already knew that.

"Basted" Tony said. It sort of just slipped out and he noticed the look Ziva gave him.

"Sorry Ziva" he said looking away from her.

"Tony" she said softly and he turned back to look at her.

"Can you um come with me tomorrow?" she asked him nervously. He placed his hand over hers on the desk.

"Of course I will Ziva" he replied with a smile. She smiled back, she was glad she would not be alone.

At home that night Damon had hardly talked to her, he was obviously thinking about things, and she had a good idea on what those things were about. For some reason she wanted to go see Tony but she knew she couldn't do that. In bed that night Damon turned to her and had apologized for his actions last night, he said he was sorry for being a jerk, she had accepted his apology because it showed he was trying. But she could tell for some reason that ever since she told Damon she was pregnant he would shy away from her and be awkward around her, like there was something wrong with her and he didn't want to be by her.

Again she had morning sickness but this morning Damon had got up and gave her a class of water as she exited the bathroom, at least he was trying. He had gone off to work and told her to call him when she had been to the doctors and update him. She agreed and he kissed her goodbye.

Now Ziva was heading to the door after someone had knocked, she had a feeling she knew who it was. She opened the door to see a smiling Tony; it made her smile right away.

"You ready to go Ziva?" he asked.

"Yes I think so" she replied.

"Ok let's go"

Once they arrived at the doctor's office they sat in the waiting room for Ziva's turn. Ziva noticed the different stages of pregnant woman. There was one who was about the same as herself, two that were half way through pregnancy and one that was heavily pregnant and had a toddler with her. Tony was the only male in the room and she could tell he was a bit nervous about that. She reached over and gathered his hand in hers.

"It is ok Tony" she whispered to him and he knew she knew that being only male was making him nervous. He turned and looked at her.

"I know it's just they are looking at me like we are, well you know, but I'm not even your boyfriend and it sort of makes me nervous for some reason" he said with a light smile towards her. She smiled back understanding what he meant.

"You would make a good boyfriend if you were" she suddenly said. _Did I just say that? Did she just say that? _They both thought. They just smiled awkwardly at each other and were glad that the nurse called Ziva's name out just then.

**How did you guys like Tony's reaction? And Damon's? the next chapter will be Tony and Ziva at the doctors office for her check up, and she tells one more person about her pregnancy :) I wonder who she might tell next… **

**Your guys' reviews make me so happy that I am glad I started this story :)**

**Hundan**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys have been so fantastic with your reviews I wrote this as soon as I could. Information for this was from google and my mom :) **

Tony and Ziva followed a nurse into a room down the hallway. The nurse told Ziva to sit on the chair that was in the middle of the room and that the doctor would be with them in a moment. They both were silent just looking at each other until someone came through the door. It was a lady in her mid-forties, short light brown hair with blue eyes and a big smile. Her hair reminded Ziva of how Jenny's used to be.

"Hello Ziva, my name is Doctor Lynn Cartwright, but you can just call me Lynn if you want, I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy" the woman explained and walked over to Ziva and shook her hand. For some reason Ziva liked this lady already. Ziva looked her over and could tell she was passionate about her job in the first five seconds of meeting her, it made Ziva feel a bit safer knowing this woman had a passion for her job.

"Hello nice to meet you" Ziva replied. Then Lynn turned to Tony who sat in the chair a little bit away from Ziva.

"Hello, are you Ziva's partner?" Lynn asked Tony. Tony was caught off guard; he forgot that if he went in with Ziva they would presume he was her boyfriend.

"I'm her partner, um I mean no, no just a friend, Tony DiNozzo nice to meet you" Tony explained as he shook the woman's hand. Lynn found his answer a bit confusing but let it be. Lynn turned back to Ziva.

"So this is your first time Ziva?" she asked as she moved closer and pulled some equipment over by Ziva's side.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Shall we have a look see then?" Lynn asked and Ziva nodded. Lynn looked at Ziva then at Tony.

"Are you comfortable with Tony being in the room while we do this? It is normal not to be, some females do not even like their husbands to be present let alone a male friend" Lynn asked gently. Ziva looked over at Tony.

"No it is fine, it is up to him if he wishes to stay" she said looking straight at Tony.

"I'll stay" he said and Lynn nodded and Ziva smiled softly. Lynn gave a hospital looking gown to Ziva.

"Could you change into this please, there is a small bathroom right there, also it is better if you have an empty bladder while we do the test" Lynn said and Ziva nodded understanding what she meant. Ziva went into the bathroom and changed while Lynn set up the things she needed and she decided to talk to Tony.

"You are a good friend Tony, not many males would go through this willingly if they were only friends" Lynn explained as she fiddled around with a few instruments.

"Well I'd do anything for her, we are partners at work and I would always have her back" Tony said. Lynn smiled softly.

"You are in law enforcement I take it? Many of the law enforcement people I meet use that phrase of having someone's 'back'" Lynn explained.

"You are very observant Lynn" Tony said smiling at the doctor. Just then Ziva walked back into the room in the gown. Lynn patted the seat and Ziva sat back on it.

"Now just lie back and relax ok Ziva?" Lynn said.

"Ok" Ziva replied. Lynn bent her knees and lifted her legs out to each side. Then Lynn moved the monitor closer around so she could see it. Ziva began to get a bit more nervous and she looked over at Tony. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she wanted and he stood up and walked over right beside her and gathered her hand in his larger one. That made Ziva relax more and feel comfortable and safe.

"This might be a little cold" Lynn said to Ziva and Ziva nodded again. Lynn entered the transducer probe into Ziva and she flinched a bit and Tony entwined his fingers with hers at that moment and she relaxed afterwards. The transducer enabled Lynn to get a view of the little fetus and produce a view of the baby's heartbeat at the early stages of pregnancy. Lynn looked at the monitor checking over the baby and judging how far along Ziva was.

"Your baby looks very good and healthy so far and you are about seven weeks into your pregnancy" Lynn said. She then turned the monitor towards Tony and Ziva so they could see the fetus.

"This is your baby Ziva, here this bit is the head and this is its hands and feet, can you see it?" Lynn said, she pointed on the monitor as she spoke.

"Yes I think I can" Ziva said becoming teary as she looked at her baby for the first time. Tony felt her hold onto his hand tighter.

"It looks like a peanut" Tony said trying to cheer Ziva up, it worked because she chuckled and half softly cried in joy.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Lynn asked and before Ziva could say yes Tony said it.

"Yes" he said. Ziva looked at him smiling.

"Sorry Zi" he said looking down at her smiling. She shook her head.

"No it is ok Tony" she said and he smiled back. Then Lynn turned on the sound and they could hear the steady beat of a heart, the heart of the new life inside of Ziva.

"Your baby is very well Ziva" Lynn said after a while as she removed the transducer and lay Ziva's legs back down. Lynn put the things away and then turned back to Ziva and got her note book out to take some notes on Ziva's progress.

"Have you been having morning sickness?" Lynn asked.

"Yes most days, it started this week" she said and Lynn nodded.

"That's good, lots of woman get it earlier so you are quite lucky, do you normally have a strong stomach for things?" Lynn asked as she jotted down her findings.

"Yes she does one of the strongest" Tony interrupted and Lynn smiled at him, she also noticed how the two still held hands but she didn't say anything.

"Well that makes sense then, what other symptoms have you had?"

"Um I have had headaches, nausea, and I have been tired lately" Ziva explained and Lynn wrote it all down.

"Good, this is all good Ziva" Lynn said and she looked up at Ziva from her notebook.

"I have to ask this as it is sometimes helpful to have the medical background of the father, do you know who the father is?" Lynn asked calmly.

"Um not really well I do know it is either one of two people, I know this must sound terrible" Ziva said getting a bit embarrassed.

"It is fine there is nothing to be embarrassed about Ziva" Lynn said. Ziva looked at Tony for a second and back to Lynn. Lynn noticed how they communicated without needing to speak a lot, she had a feeling Tony was one of those two people.

"Well is there anyway to find out?" Ziva asked.

"Yes there is a procedure during pregnancy but it can be quite risky and it is preferred for you to wait until the baby is born" Lynn explained. Lynn saw how Ziva looked at Tony again.

"If you would like I can give you two some privacy for a moment?" Lynn asked.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you" Ziva replied and Lynn nodded and stepped outside of the room. When she did Ziva turned back to Tony.

"What are you thinking Zi?" he asked.

"I don't know I think we should wait until the baby is born I mean I don't want to risk any harm to the baby" she explained.

"Ok I think that is a good decision Ziva" he replied. She studied him for a moment.

"What is on your mind Tony?"

"I just, I want to know if it is mine or Damon's, I will wait because it's the safest way I just, ah I just want to know, selfish right?" he said and she shook her head and brought her free hand to the side of his cheek.

"I think is the not selfish at all, I think it is normal for you to want to know Tony" she said gently and he smiled at her softly.

"Thanks Ziva" he said. Tony went out and got Lynn back into the room.

"I think I will wait until the baby is born" Ziva told Lynn. Lynn nodded and made sure she wrote it down.

"Ok I think that is a wise decision" Lynn replied.

"So um what are the risks for Ziva at work?" Tony asked and Ziva look confused for a moment.

"Don't worry Tony was telling me how you work in law enforcement" Lynn explained and then Ziva understood.

"What brand of law enforcement do you work for Ziva?" Lynn asked.

"NCIS" Ziva explained wondering if Lynn was going to know who that was.

"Ah NCIS I have had a woman from your agency in here before she was lovely. What department of NCIS do you work in?"

"I'm a field agent involved in criminal investigations" Ziva explained.

"I assume that means you handle weapons and visit crime scenes often?"

"Yes that is correct"

"Well as long as you stay away from harmful chemicals; maybe not go into a crime scene until it is fully secured for dangerous materials. But the choice of handling weapons is entirely up to you, it will have and added risk as always to your safety but when that risk is on you it is also added to your baby now so you are risking two lives instead of one. Now that most government agency and military bullets are made of copper and other safer metals instead of lead there should be no risk at lead exposure" Lynn explained.

"Thank you Lynn I will take that into great consideration" Ziva said honestly.

"Ok Ziva is there anything you would like to ask?"

"No I think you have explained everything I was unsure about" Ziva said smiling.

"Great well I will set you up another appointment in five weeks when you are twelve weeks along" Lynn said.

"Yes I would like that thank you" Ziva said.

"Yeah thank you Lynn" Tony added.

"You are both very welcome, take care Ziva" Lynn said before she left the room. After she did Ziva went and got changed into her clothes before the headed out.

The car ride was quiet for a little while as Tony was thinking over what he was going to say.

"You know I'm here for you right Ziva?" he said briefly looking over at her before looking back at the road.

"I know you told me that already Tony" she said smiling at his caring side.

"I know I just wanted to remind you again" he smiled when he saw her smiling.

"I won't forget Tony" she replied.

"Ok but you know if you ever need to talk or just need a break from Damon or something, you need to vent you know I'm here for you every step of the way" he said and when he looked over at her she was looking at him with a soft gaze.

"I am glad I have you, my best friend and partner, there for me" she said quietly. He then pulled up outside her apartment building.

"Did you want me to walk you up?" he asked.

"No it is ok Tony, thank you for taking me, I am glad you were with me" she said looking at him.

"Anytime Ziva" he replied. They sat there staring for a moment but then he leant forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You take care of you and Squirt ok?" he said and she giggled.

"Squirt?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah you know I don't think you should call it '_it'_ so I thought Squirt was fitting, you know it's so little and tiny" he shrugged with a big smile himself.

"Anthony DiNozzo you are a worry sometimes" she said still smiling.

"Bye Tony" she said laughing.

"See you Ziva…and Squirt" he called out as she climbed out of the car. He smiled at her as she walked up to her apartment, and he waved goodbye as she entered.

The next week Ziva decided it was time she told Gibbs. On Friday night she went to his house and found him in his basement working on his boat.

"Ziver" he greeted when she came down the stairs.

"Gibbs" she greeted back and took a seat on one of the stools. He noticed that she had something on her mind so he stopped working on his boat and pulled a chair in front of her. He went to pour a drink for them both.

"No thank you Gibbs" she said and he looked up at her, normally she would go ahead and have a glass.

"Ok then, tell me what's on your mind Ziver?" he asked and he noticed her fingers start to fidget.

"Gibbs I am pregnant" she said and Gibbs smiled slightly; Ziva was always the straight forward one. Gibbs didn't need to ask who the father was; he knows she has been dating Damon for four or more months now.

"How far along?"

"About eight weeks"

"Morning sickness?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Only every single day… wipe that smirk of you face Gibbs its not enjoyable one bit!" she exclaimed. Gibbs only chuckled.

"I remember when Shannon had morning sickness, she used to get so annoyed, but trust me it is worth it Ziver" Gibbs said and Ziva was slightly surprised by what he was sharing with her.

"I talked to my doctor about work" Ziva then said.

"Yeah? What did they say?"

"Well she said it would be safer to wait until a crime scene is secure, and that handling a weapon was my choice, but I was talking to Tony and he said it would be best if I didn't, I agreed so I will just carry my knife and not use my service weapon. So I will stay out of any dangerous situations" Ziva stated. Gibbs thought she was very serious about her pregnancy and work-_wait did she just say Tony as in DiNozzo?_ He thought and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You talked to DiNozzo about this, not Damon?" Gibbs asked. Ziva hadn't realized what she said until he pointed it out. She had felt Tony's opinion would be better than Damon's so she had talked to Tony about it. She quickly covered it up

"Yeah because he works in the same environment and would have a better idea about things you know?" she said, hoping it would work.

"Ok, I see you point" Gibbs said but he still thought something was fishy.

"So you are not mad at me?" she then asked.

"No Ziver of course not, I am very proud of you, you are starting a life and a family" he said and he stood up and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Thank you Gibbs" she said as she stood up.

"I am just glad I get to have some grandkids, didn't think I would ever get them" Gibbs said smiling. She smiled at his kind comment, she always saw him as a father to her. She leant up and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug in a father-daughter way.

"Grandpa Gibbs, I like the sound of that" she said with a smirk as she walked toward the steps.

"If DiNozzo finds out that nickname you will be stuck on desk duty for your whole pregnancy" Gibbs warned in a joking manner. Ziva just chuckled at Gibbs.

For the next three weeks Damon was still the same. He was trying but not really trying as hard as he should. He hardly got up and helped Ziva out when she was being sick in the mornings, if he did it was to just bring her a glass of water. He didn't talk much about the baby, only at one stage he asked to feel her belly. When she let him it felt totally uncomfortable when he did it.

He still didn't hold her in her sleep like she wanted; it was like she was sleeping in bed by herself except he was there on the other side of the bed. She did a lot of thinking and she really wasn't sure if she should try raising a baby with him. Sure he would be there but he wouldn't be much help to her, but she didn't think she could do it alone though so she held onto him.

But Tony over the last three weeks had been a saint and made up for her being upset about Damon. He talked to her whenever she needed someone to talk to; he went out and brought her lunch at work when she had her cravings. He asked her how she was and if anything had changed lately. She would go visit him briefly at his house sometimes and he would share a movie with her or just make her mood better by talking to her.

She noticed when he tried not to touch her though, it was quite a lot. She knew he was stopping himself from doing it because he was trying to keep the distance and not step in between her and Damon, she found it really sweet that he did that even though she wished he did touch her sometimes, brush her hair over her ear, hug her, kiss her forehead. But she knew he didn't for a good reason, and he was a good person so he didn't.

It was a Saturday morning when Ziva woke up with the need to be sick _again. _It was tiring doing this mostly every morning. When she returned into the bedroom Damon was sitting up and seemed to be in a mood.

"Do you have to do that every single god damn morning at four in the morning, it's so annoying!" he snapped. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her, it wasn't her fault she had to be sick every morning, if she had a choice she would prefer not to be sick every morning.

"Well I am so sorry Damon that its an inconvenience to you, maybe you should try being the one who has to be doing the vomiting and see how you like it, its not like I get a choice here" she snapped back. She went to her draw and started to get a few things out and put them in her backpack.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing up and walking over to her.

"I just need to have a break tonight, I am going to stay at Abby's" she lied. Damon went to grab her bag and she turned around and glared at him.

"Do not try and stop me, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I wont resist from hurting you if you try" she said harshly.

"Your hormones from being pregnant are turning you into a bitch" he said and he walked off down the hallway. She couldn't believe he called her a bitch. She wasn't going to retaliate though, she was just going to get out of here and be away from him for a while. She put a few more things into her bag and headed out the front door still in her pajamas, not bothering to take any notice of Damon or whatever he said to her as she was leaving.

**Oh so Gibbs doesn't know about Tony hmm… haha anyways how did you like this chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I love how much you guys are commenting on this story its great so thank you. A lot of your seemed to think Damon's an a** in the last chapter, and that is what I was going for :) I hope you like this next chapter, as lots of you have said you think Ziva should think about things and this is her beginning to think over what she wants. Enjoy

* * *

She got into her car and drove off. She was really upset by what Damon had said and her hormones were not helping the fact and as she pulled up to _his _apartment she was in tears. She knocked on his door and was greeted by a smiling face; his face went to a frown as soon as he saw her.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked immediately. Ziva didn't say anything she just stepped into him and he responded and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Sshh its ok Zi" Tony whispered as Ziva starting crying in his arms and was holding onto him. He ran his hand up and down her back, calming her down. He held her for a long time in his arms like that, calming her and whispering to her softly until her crying slowed and then stopped. When it did she lightly lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He smiled gently at her, even though her hair was a mess and her face was red and tear stained from crying he still thought she looked beautiful.

"What happened Zi?" he asked her as she looked up at him. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Damon, he, he got mad at me when I was being sick this morning, he said it was annoying and then he called me a bitch when I told him I was leaving for the night" she whispered. In his mind Tony was calling Damon by all the nasty things he could think of, Tony couldn't believe Damon could say such things to his pregnant girlfriend. Tony pushed her hair gently off her face.

"Don't listen to him Ziva he doesn't know what he's talking about" Tony whispered back and Ziva smiled gently at him.

"Um is it ok if I can stay here the night?" Ziva asked.

"Yes of course you can" he replied with a smile. She finally stepped out of his embrace and picked her bag back up off the floor.

"Thank you Tony" she said as he closed the door behind her.

"You are always welcome Ziva" he replied.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he then asked.

"No I left not long after I got up" she replied and he nodded.

"Well if you want you can go take a shower and I can make you something to eat?" he said and her smile was priceless.

"Thank you Tony" she said as she walked down the hallway to his bathroom, she had been here many times and knew the place through and through as he had been at the same apartment since she met him. She returned twenty minutes later dressed into something comfy and walked into the kitchen. He had a bowl of oatmeal and herbal tea on the bar bench for her, he was making some toast and cereal for himself.

He smiled at her as she sat down behind the breakfast he had prepared.

"Thank you Tony" she said.

"You know you don't have to thank me every time I do something for you" he said smiling as he brought his breakfast around and sat down next to her, she smiled as he had juice instead of a coffee, which would always make her senses go off.

"Oatmeal?" she said looking at her breakfast, she hadn't had that in a long time.

"Yeah well I did some research and they said oatmeal's good for pregnant woman as it has vitamins and things and it also helps sooth morning sickness and stuff" he said with a shrug as he bit into his toast. She was amazed by him.

"You've been doing research?" she asked with a smile before she ate a spoonful of her oatmeal, it was a greatly made oatmeal.

"Well yeah you know, just in case you ever needed some help or something I sort of did some research on pregnancy and stuff, I don't know just thought it might come in handy to you sometimes if you're ever stuck" she could see his cheeks go slightly red at his confession of what he had been doing. She just smiled.

"You are a good man Tony" she said before eating some more oatmeal.

"Thanks Zi" he said smiling shyly.

After they had finished breakfast Tony noticed how tired Ziva looked.

"Did you want to go take a sleep? You look exhausted" Tony said as he took her empty plate into the kitchen. She watched him as he did.

"I guess, I haven't been getting as much sleep as I would like lately" she said.

"Well you can take my bed" he then said.

"Tony, I am fine to sleep on the couch-" she started but he turned around to look at her and cut her off.

"Ziva I am not letting a pregnant woman sleep on my couch when there is a very suitable bed in my room for her to sleep on" he said with a smile but she could tell he wasn't going to back down on the argument if she continued.

"Fine" she said giving up and giving him a smile back. Then she picked up her bag and headed down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Just call out if you need anything" he called down the hallway.

"Ok Tony" he heard her call back.

Tony had cleaned the breakfast dishes and now for the past couple hours he had sat in the lounge watching a movie. It had just finished and he decided to go check on Ziva. He walked into his room quietly and he smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. Her face was buried into his pillows and she was spread out on her stomach with her limbs in all directions. _She won't be able to lie on her belly like that for much longer _he thought to himself. He walked over to her and bent down and very gently ran his hand over her curls and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled at her for a moment and then left her to rest.

Tony had then gone back to couch but he got out his laptop. Always wanting to know some more facts that could help Ziva he decided to do some more searching on pregnancy. He had been on his computer doing that for the past few hours now, he searched about the different stages of pregnancy, wondering how long until Ziva began to show. He then found himself searching about paternity tests, and then he found himself searching for information about fatherhood in pregnancy and birth, he stopped after a while because he knew it wouldn't be him in that situation, Damon would be the one that Ziva shared those things with, not him. And searching about it just made him sad to think it wasn't going to be him.

He was pulled from his searching and thoughts when he heard a thud and then he heard running across his floor. He put his laptop on the couch and ran down to the bedroom and he didn't see Ziva but then he heard her in the bathroom, being sick. He rushed in there and she was bending over his toilet. He found himself getting down onto the floor behind her and gently gathering her hair back from her face. He then found one hand going to her lower back and rubbing gently.

"That's it Ziva, let it all out" he whispered gently and when she stopped being sick she leaned back and collapsed back into his chest. He pulled his arms around her and held her back to his chest closely and she leant her head onto his shoulder and was breathing calmly through her nose while she held her eyes closed. He lifted a hand to her hair and stroked it gentle.

"You ok Zi?" he asked quietly and she nodded with hers eyes still closed and she relaxed in the feel of him holding her close. Then she was back at the toilet bowl in a flash and being sick again. He was behind her again and holding her hair back and soothing her back. When she finished this time she turn and looked at him. They were both huddled close together on his bathroom floor.

"Why did you do that?" she then asked looking at him confused. He became worried then.

"I um I, I was helping you out you know?" he said with a shrug.

"I know but why, I am the one that is being sick?" she stated. He looked at her confused.

"You know to comfort you, help you out, try make it easier for you if you have someone to help as much as they can?" he stated confused and she noticed his confusion.

"But I thought I was just meant to do it all by myself?" she said getting confused now. Something went off in Tony's mind.

"I'm guessing Damon never did this?" he then asked.

"No, he sometimes brought me a glass of water but he never…comforted me" she said looking at him closely.

"Well did it help?" Tony then asked.

"Yes it made me feel much better" she said smiling lightly. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek lightly.

"Well if you want I can always show up at your place at four in the morning and wait for you to wake up and be sick and do it again" he joked, when she smiled more he felt good for cheering her up.

"I do not think Damon would like that very much" she then said more seriously. Tony frowned at the mention of the son of a bitch.

"Well I think he should learn to treat his pregnant girlfriend with a lot more respect, and help her out like he should" Tony said serious now too. Ziva just sighed and nodded and then began getting off the floor. Tony stood up and helped her to her feet. When she got to her feet he smiled at her and brushed her hair off her face. She smiled back and didn't seem to push him away from her like she normally would. Then it seemed as though something clicked in her mind.

"Dammit I forgot my toothbrush" she said, unhappy about the fact she had. He just smiled and walked over to his cupboard.

"Don't worry I have spares" he smiled and she seemed a lot happier when he gave one to her.

"Thank you" she said and brushed her teeth. Tony watched her with a smile and then randomly looked at his watch to see what the time was.

"Wow its already after five, did you want to get something to eat, I bet you'll be hungry after that" Tony said and Ziva put her toothbrush in his holder next to his and smiled at him.

"Yes I would like that" she replied.

"Ok well I think I'll have to go out and pick up some food to cook, I don't have much in the cupboards but I wont take long" he said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok thank you Tony" she said and he smiled at her consistence to thank him.

"No problem, make yourself at home I will be back soon" he said giving her a smile before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door. Ziva stood there for a moment and then walked into his lounge and plopped down onto his couch. She noticed his laptop sitting open on the couch. Curiously she picked it up and sat it on her lap.

What she found made her think that maybe Tony was a lot more serious about her having a baby then he has told her. He was on a web page about fatherhood in pregnancy and birth. She read it over for a moment. It had things about how men like to be part of the pregnancy with the female and have an emotional connection with their pregnant partner and the child in the womb. It made Ziva think, Tony was always trying to have that emotional bond a lot more then Damon ever tried to.

Tony was more affectionate to Ziva and always liked to be part of something, which he had showed when he was with her earlier when she was sick, Damon never did that. Also the way Tony had felt her stomach the first time she had told him of her pregnancy was another sign that he wanted to be more close to the child then Damon, who just hinted that maybe she should get an abortion.

Also Tony was the one who had taken her to the doctor and witnessed the first view of her child, he had seemed _different _to her that day, his walls were dropped and she could see something different in his eyes, happiness maybe. And even though Tony had told Ziva she could raise the child with Damon and he would be happy he still went out of his way to care for her, and he had even been making sure he knew how to help by searching about it.

Ziva thought some more, _maybe I am with the wrong person here; maybe Tony wants to be a lot more involved with this child than he has told me about. I don't think Damon would be a very good father to my child he is not in the right mind to, maybe I should think about that, maybe I should just let him go and do this by myself and then when I am not with Damon Tony might speak up about what he wants to me. I know how much he pulls back from me because he knows I'm with Damon. I think I know what I have to do, to be happy about this, have a wonderful child and be happy with who is surrounding my child and supporting squirt. _She smiled at the nickname she just used, the one that _Tony _had given her baby.

Ziva put his laptop back where she found it and stood up and walked over towards the kitchen and sat on one of the barstools. She had sat there just thinking. When Tony had arrived home she hadn't even notice him come in she was that lost in thought, she only snapped out of thought when she felt him put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped but then turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry" she said.

"Are you alright Ziva?" he asked, not breaking eye contact with her. She nodded.

"Yes I was just thinking that's all" she said giving him a weak smile. He left her at that but would make sure to ask about it later. He walked around the bar bench and into the kitchen, emptying the contents of his bags on the bench.

"So I got some pasta and vegetables so I can make you a healthy pasta, I read that pasta was good for you" he said as he began to get out some pots and things. Ziva knew she wanted to know if he was serious about becoming a father, by the looks of the things he was searching it seemed he did, but she thought he might just be _looking _at that page just because and wasn't wanting to be a father he was just doing some more reading up. So she would have to be sly about finding out what he _really _wanted because she couldn't stand to ask him straight up, what if he laughed at her? It would reunion their friendship.

"You are doing a lot of this searching, are you planning on having me around a lot?" she said and she smirked at him so it would lighten the question.

"You are welcome to come over as much as you like, I am quite happy to cook for you and squirt" he smiled back and then turned back to his cooking. She smiled at the nickname and knew she would slyly ask some more questions later on.

After the eating the fantastic pasta Tony had made them, Tony and Ziva decided to watch a movie. Tony thought it was fitting that they watched Knocked Up, and Ziva had actually enjoyed it, she found it very funny and found herself in hysterics a few times in the movie. Ziva decided to do some of that sly questioning. Ziva turned in her seat to face Tony just as the credits began to roll; they had been sitting shoulder to shoulder the whole movie, but nothing more.

"I think that man was lovely even though he was a _bit _strange and childish, at least he wanted to take care of his child by supporting both the mother and child" Ziva started and Tony turned into his seat to face her. _Maybe if this conversation becomes awkward it might not have been the best movie for me to pick, _Tony thought before replying to her.

"Yeah I guess some people would just get attached to wanting to take care of their child, seeing as it is part of them, but there are also people that don't really care" he said shrugging, like their was nothing relevant about the conversation to them, which there was of course. Ziva thought about his words, she was pretty sure Tony was speaking partly from the heart, as he has shown an attachment towards her being pregnant. Damon on the other hand was probably one of those people that didn't care much, and she was making sure she remembered all of this.

"Even if it was not his child do you think he would become attached to the child like he did?" Ziva asked acting casually. Even though they were talking about the movie Tony could tell Ziva wasn't _only _referring to the movie. Tony played along though.

"Yeah I think he would, I mean he had feelings for the chick cause' they had shared such a bond, I believe he would still be attached to the child because of the bond he had with the mother, even if it wasn't his own child" Tony stated, still talking about the movie but really they were talking about their own situation a bit. Ziva thought over his answer and she could tell that he had busted her attempt at being sly about her questions, but he was still playing along.

"Do you think he would have still done so much for them? Still changed his whole life for them if that was the case?" she asked. For some reason they tended to talk like this when it came to deep conversations between them, they would speak _hypothetically. _But it seemed to work for them, and it was easier for them like this. Tony looked at her for a moment and thought. Even though they were talking about the movie he knew what he would say next might change his life drastically depending on what he said and how she took it.

"I believe that he would have still done everything in his power to make them happy, no matter what he would change his life for them just like that, he cares way too much not to and even if it wasn't his child he would love it as his own" Tony answered. By now they definitely knew they were _not _just talking about the movie now, hypothetically they were, but they weren't. Tony's answer had been personal.

"I am glad he would, anyways he was the only person who slept with her so it was his child" Ziva said and Tony knew they were actually talking about the movie this time. He smiled at Ziva for her simple ease away from the deep conversation they had found themselves in, but he did wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

*smiles* so how was that chapter? Do you guys like how Tony and Ziva are reacting with each other? Let me know I would love to here your guys' thoughts :)

Hundan


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your continued following of this story and the wonderful review you give me it makes my day.

Anyways I think you will like this chapter :D

* * *

They had looked at each other for a moment, just looking at each other, until Tony broke the silence.

"I think we should head to bed, its getting late" he said with one of his charming smiles.

"Ok Tony, I think that is a good idea" she replied standing up. He followed her and stood up too.

"I'll take the couch" Tony stated as they walked down to his bedroom.

"Ok" she replied as she climbed under the covers of his bed. He smiled and grabbed a shirt out of his draw and then grabbed one of the pillows and an extra blanket off the bed.

"Night Ziva" he said with a soft smile.

"Good night Tony" she replied and then he disappeared down the hallway again. Tony took his jeans and shirt off and then put his night shirt on. Normally he would just sleep in his boxers but since Ziva was here he put a shirt on too. He put the pillow at the head of his couch and flopped down on it and pulled the blanket up around him.

Ziva lay back on Tony's bed trying to find sleep but she just couldn't. She lay there for about half an hour trying to sleep but she couldn't. She felt too…alone. She pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed and quietly walked down the hallway to the lounge. She walked in and when she did she saw Tony lift his head slightly and look at her. She lightly smiled at him and walked around the couch and sat down on the edge of the seat by his legs.

"You alright Zi?" he asked as he sat up more to look at her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah I just can not sleep" she said as she fiddled with her hands. He sat up fully and then gathered her hands in his.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her. She looked up at him and just nodded. He looked into her eyes for a moment, reading her. She didn't need to say anything for him to know what she needed. He stood up and gently helped her to her feet with his hand. He picked up his pillow and blanket with one hand while still holding her hand with his other one and they walked back down to his room.

When they got there she climbed back into the bed and he joined her. He lay on his back so he would not be initiating anything; it was all up to her what she wanted. He felt her move next to him and her head rested on his chest with her hand next to it and he brought his around her back holding her there. For a moment they just lay there quietly, both awake and thinking.

Tony was mainly thinking what she may be thinking about but she, she was thinking about something very important right in that moment. She had felt after her spat with Damon today that she didn't think she really could handle him anymore, yeah he was there but he kept away from her a lot more than he used to, ever since he had known she was pregnant he had hardly even kissed her or hugged her. It was like she was carrying something horrible inside of her, something he didn't want.

Well he had wanted an abortion so maybe he didn't want to have a child; maybe he just stayed by her side because he would feel guilty about leaving her alone with his child. He was an alright man so that would be probable but he wasn't the best man when she really thought about it. And to be honest she really liked him and maybe at one point she was maybe beginning to think she loved him but simply she didn't love him, just liked him. And if she was just holding onto him because she liked him it was a poor excuse.

If it was someone she loved it would be different, and there is only one person she would love enough to do that with and it wasn't Damon, no matter how much she liked Damon he would never cover that love she had for Tony, yeah she loved Tony, like she loved Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky. She used to be in love with Tony, well she never really stopped being in love with him but she tried to push that away when she found Damon.

The reason she pushed Tony away was because having a relationship with her partner could end up in dangerous waters, if they broke up it wouldn't be pretty between them and it would ruin the whole team when one of them would have to get transferred because they couldn't work together, and Ziva didn't want to take that chance, she loved the team too much to be taken away from them because of her desires she had for her partner.

It was different now though, there was a baby involved and if Tony loved her enough like she knew he did this would maybe work, it would hold strong, she only hoped it would. Also lately they had had such a strong bond together that she was thinking it would be a good chance to take. And as these events continued with her and Damon and Tony was always there for her, she thought maybe she shouldn't hold back from Tony anymore, she knew he loved her. Maybe it was just time for herself to face the music and let Damon… go.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered, unsure if he was still awake or not.

"Yeah Zi what is it?" he asked.

"I think I am going to break up with Damon" she stated. She felt him move under her and he moved her so she was facing him.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Inside he was ecstatic at her words but he wanted to make sure she herself was doing what she really wanted. She looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Yes I am sure; I just do not think he would be the right person to be there for me, when he is around me it's like I am bearing a disease now that he knows I am pregnant and I do not love him enough to hold onto him just because I may need help" she said sadly. He didn't know if her breaking up with Damon meant she wanted to do this alone or if he was meant to step up and be there for her.

"So you want to do this alone?" he asked softly. Inside she saddened a bit when he didn't say anything about himself helping but he might need his time.

"I think it would be better than to do it with him, it will be difficult but I will do it" she said. He thought for a second and then brought his hand up to her cheek; sure of what he was going to say.

"I am here for you Ziva, if you don't want me to help that's ok but if you want me to I am more than willing to help you raise Squirt" he said and she smiled at the nickname while inside she was relieved he wanted to help.

"I would like that Tony but you do not have to just because I have decided to break up with Damon" she said, making sure it was what he wanted to do. He shook his head.

"Ziva I would want to help you Damon or not I would be here doing whatever I can for you" he said gently and she nodded.

"Ok Tony" she said. They both relaxed and she rested her head back on his chest, loving to be held. They had been in silence for a while and Tony had almost fallen asleep when she spoke.

"I will go home tomorrow and break things off with him" she said.

"Did you want me to come?" he asked. He felt her shake her head against his chest.

"No I think that will only make him more upset and angry if you were there, he does not like you remember because we are such close friends" she said. He ran his hand up her back lightly.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt at all, Damon is strong remember he dislocated probie's shoulder and broke my nose" he said.

"Yes but if you remember it was me who calmed him down in the hospital, he is more controlled around me and he is not on drugs, Tony I will be fine you do not need to worry" she assured him.

"Ok but if he touches you in any sort of way physically I won't stop myself from finding him and having my way with him" Tony said seriously.

"Ok Tony, just sleep, I will be fine" she assured him again and she felt him sigh and relax. She felt him pull her a little bit closer to him before he let himself fall asleep. She felt contently happy when in someone's arms like this, especially his arms. She just hoped everything was going to turn out alright and she was happy to know Tony was going to help her out; he always had her back when she needed him most.

She woke again the next morning to the comfortable feeling of Tony's arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace more but as soon as she did she was up and heading to his bathroom. He woke when he felt her jolt out of bed and he woke himself up quickly and followed her to the bathroom where he sat behind her and comforted her and held her hair while she was sick. When she was done she sighed and leant back against him and he wrapped his arms gently around her, holding her close to his chest.

He kissed the side of her head before helping her to her feet.

"Would you like some oatmeal?" he asked as she brushed her teeth.

"Yes please I would like that very much" she replied. He smiled and kissed the side of her head on the way out of the bathroom. She kept brushing her teeth and smiled, she had a good feeling she was doing the right thing in letting Damon go.

And before she knew it they had both eaten breakfast and she was now about to head out to her apartment to have her _talk _with Damon. They were standing either side of his door looking at each other.

"If you need me you'll call me right?" Tony asked, breaking the silence. She nodded.

"Thank you Tony for letting me stay" she said.

"You are welcome anytime you want Ziva" he replied. They stood there just looking at one another for another moment before Ziva stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Then Ziva pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"I will call you later Tony" she replied before turning around and heading down the hallway.

"Ok, bye Ziva, be safe alright" he called out.

"I will be fine Tony, bye" she said looking over her shoulder. He smiled and went back inside his apartment. Now he was going to be a fidgeting worry waiting for her to call him and inform him she was fine after telling Damon.

As Ziva drove back to her apartment she thought over lots of possible ways to tell Damon she was breaking up with him, she decided in the end to just say it how it comes out in the situation she was in when she gets there. She walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door and walked in. she saw Damon immediately in the kitchen. Damon had been living with her ever since they had dated for a month, his apartment was a lot smaller and she said for him just to stay at hers.

She was glad he hadn't sold his apartment though, that would make breaking up with him even worse. Damon turned and looked at her as she entered but didn't say anything, just leant against the bench and folded his arms in front of his chest, in a defensive stance. She looked at his posture, he was still angry with her for leaving yesterday by the looks of things, considering it was his fault she left she would have thought he would be apologizing or something, but no he wasn't.

She dropped her bag and slowly entered the kitchen so she was standing in front of him, at a good distance though. She decided to straight up address him on what happened yesterday.

"Are you going to apologize?" she asked him. He didn't move he just watched her with a glare.

"I am not apologizing considering you just went up and left the apartment for more than 24hours without even calling once" he said, she could hear some of his anger come out. She still expected an apology though so she wasn't happy.

"If you wanted to speak with me you could have called, I was in no mood to speak to you after what you said to me" she replied, trying to keep herself calm, she was doing well so far.

"Well ok then I'm sorry" he said but she could tell he didn't really mean it, she nodded her head anyway. Then she took the bull by its horns and she let out her next words.

"Damon I have thought about this long and hard and I think that we should just go our separate ways" she stated. At that she saw him flinch and he unfolded his arms and took a step towards her.

"Are you serious?" he asked angrily.

"Damon I am dead serious about this, I do not wish to be with you anymore when you treat me like you do" she replied as calmly as she could.

"How I treat you? What the hell, I only snapped at you yesterday and now you want to break up? Because of one stupid fight?" he snapped at her and began to invade her personal space. She had had enough of keeping calm, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"It has not been just yesterday, ever since you found out I was pregnant all you do is push me away like I'm diseased and carry something inside of me you want nothing to do with!" she spat back and intensely glared at him.

"Maybe I didn't think I wanted a child but I am willing to give this a go Ziva!" he snapped.

"Sorry Damon but in my eyes you don't seem to care one little bit for my baby or me and so I don't want you to be with me when you do not care enough to be involved like you should, you know if you were ever a good boyfriend you do things like get off work to take me to my first doctors appointment, or comfort me when I have morning sickness, heck even hold me sometimes you know, it doesn't hurt to do that to your girlfriend!" she almost yelled at him.

"You can't just take my child away from me Ziva, he's still mine!" and he defiantly yelled that time.

"It might not be yours!" she yelled back, she said it before even realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

"What!" and yeah he was really mad now. Ziva closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring at him.

"I said it might not be yours" she spat. He stepped forward so his face was inches from hers.

"You've been cheating on me" he said quietly but his tone was very serious and absolutely mad.

"It only happened one time, for the sake of moving on so I could be with you, be happy with you, but now that I think about it maybe I should have left you sooner" she replied back.

"Moving on? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon said raising his voice more.

"You know its hard when you in love with someone but you can never go there, that's why I moved on from him, started a life with you, but it had to happen Damon, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fully let you have me as he would still hold part of me" she snapped, trying to explain it to him. She saw him about to say something but then his face hardened and he said something else.

"It was him wasn't it?" Damon growled.

"Who?" she knew well who he meant but she wanted him to say it to her face.

"Him, DiNozzo, your partner!" he said getting even more angry.

"I told you it only happened so I could be with you! We had both agreed to that. But now that you have been acting how you are I have been thinking a lot about what is best for my child. Damon who do you think took me to the doctors when you decided you didn't want to take off work? Who do you think looks after me how I should be when I'm pregnant? And who do you think I go to when you make me upset and he cheers me up! Huh Damon, it was him because unlike you he makes me happy and treats me how I should" she said. She saw Damon's face go red and then he slammed his hands forcefully into the bench next to them.

"I though I told you I didn't like you seeing him, and this is why!" Damon yelled.

"He is my partner and my best friend Damon, if you respected me you would respect my relationship with him but no of course you don't because you don't respect me" she yelled back, matching his anger.

"I always knew he would ruin what we have" Damon growled in her face.

"No Damon you ruined what we had, he knew it might be his child but he respected me enough to let me raise my child and stay with you even if it had been his, he wanted the best for me. He was going to let you and me do this together, not him, you. Damon you are the one that ruined this" she yelled, she had had enough and he needed to get it through his think head that she didn't want him anymore. Damon was speechless at her comment; he was over fighting with her. He tried to say something but he just couldn't so he just walked passed her and slammed the door behind him on the way out.

Ziva leant against the bench and then slid down to the floor. With her hormones acting up and her being upset over the fight she and Damon just had she began to cry, on the floor of her kitchen with her head buried in her knees.

Tony was still sitting on his couch when he heard a knock at his door. He got up immediately thinking it would be Ziva. He opened the door and to his surprise it was _not _Ziva.

"Were you expecting someone else? Maybe my ex-girlfriend?" Damon spat and took an angry step towards Tony.

* * *

Ohhhh CLIFFHANGER haha I'm so evil I know but I had to do it :) Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and Yay! Ziva dumped Damon! haha

Would love to hear you thoughts.

Hundan


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I got this written as quickly as I could because you guys have been fantastic with your reviews and I didn't want to leave you hanging for long :D Oh and p.s there's a bit of bad language in this chapter!

* * *

"_Were you expecting someone else? Maybe my ex-girlfriend?" Damon spat and took an angry step towards Tony. _

When Damon stepped forward Tony didn't move, he stood his ground.

"Damon I'm going to ask you _nicely_ to get out of my apartment" Tony said. Damon stepped forward again and now he stood an inch from Tony, and Tony could tell this close up just how mad Damon was. Damon shoved Tony's chest.

"This is your entire fault you piece of shit; you know I knew it would be your fault Ziva left me. You just couldn't keep to yourself and when she decided she wanted someone else you had to step in and ruin everything" Damon spat. Tony held out from pushing Damon back, he didn't want to start a fight with Damon.

"I don't know what Ziva told you but we did what we did so you two could be together you know, so we could be happy and move on. I wasn't going to say anything about it maybe being my child to anyone! I let her be with you without saying one word; I kept my own wants to myself so she could be happy with you. But you ruined that yourself, you don't deserve her, you treat her like shit and she deserves much better" Tony replied. Tony saw the veins in Damon's neck stand out more and his nostrils flare in anger.

"What so you think you deserve her? You convince her I'm bad for her so you can have her all to yourself" Damon growled while he balled his fists at his sides.

"No, this was all her decision, I didn't convince her to do anything, and all I did was be there for her, like you should have been!" Tony snapped angrily, his built up anger for Damon was starting to come out now. All of a sudden Damon lashed out and punched Tony right in the side of the face. Tony stumbled a step backwards and glared up at Damon.

"You shouldn't have done that" Tony said before stepping forward and sending his own punch into Damon's face. Then Tony bent over and tackled Damon around the waist and pushed him backwards until he smashed his back into the wall. Damon then struck his fist down onto Tony's back and Tony let go of Damon. Damon then managed to grab Tony around the head and punched him the stomach a few times and his face once. It was hard for Tony to get out of Damon's hold because Damon was stronger than Tony but Tony was determined to teach Damon a lesson.

Tony managed to break out of Damon's hold by kicking him in the shin. Damon stumbled backwards Tony pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. That had winded Damon so while he was weak Tony grabbed him forcefully by his collar and pulled his face right in front of his.

"Ziva doesn't want you because of how you treat her, I did not convince her to break up with you, she chose to herself because of you. Don't come bringing your shit to me because you think it's my fault, it wasn't, it was _your _fault and you need to understand that" Tony growled into his face. Damon reached up at that moment and grabbed Tony by the throat. Tony choked but reacted quickly and swiftly kicked Damon in the gut again and then punched him in the face three times, hard. Then Tony dropped his collar and Damon fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. He could see Damon groan and hold his face, but he didn't have the energy to get off the ground after the last few punches Tony had smacked him in the face with.

Tony went to the lounge and got his phone and walked back over to Damon to make sure he didn't get away or attack him again.

"Gibbs" his boss answered his phone.

"Boss its Tony, I need you to come over to my apartment right now, Damon Werth attacked me and there was a bit of a situation" Tony explained.

"I'll be right over" was all Gibbs said before he hung up on Tony. As soon as Gibbs hung up on Tony he had to ring Ziva to make sure she was ok, he didn't know, Damon could have done the same thing to her and he had done to him. He didn't think Damon would actually go _that _far but he needed to check. On the second ring she picked up.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Tony, don't worry I am ok" she replied, he could tell she had been crying.

"Are you sure he didn't touch you in anyway?" Tony asked, making sure.

"Yes Tony I am sure, he didn't touch me once, he was just angry and the stormed off somewhere" Ziva replied.

"Yeah I know he came here" Tony explained.

"What? Tony what did he do to you?" Ziva asked worried about him, she knew Damon wouldn't back down from assaulting Tony when he was angry.

"Yeah I'm alright my face and stomachs a bit sore but it's not too bad" Tony said, he winced when he touched his face.

"What so he hit you?" she asked even more worried now that she knew something had went down.

"Yeah he attacked me and I had to defend myself. If I didn't I'm pretty sure I would be critically injured right now" Tony replied. He didn't know if Ziva was going to be mad at him for fighting with Damon or not.

"Tony I'm coming over" Ziva said and before Tony could tell her that she shouldn't come over she hung up. He sighed; he didn't think she needed to see what had their fight had produced. He looked down at Damon who was trying to sit up now.

"Don't you think about moving Damon, I wont stop myself from kicking your ass some more" Tony grumbled at Damon. Damon glared at Tony while he held his bleeding nose.

"Oh is your nose broken Damon? Well I guess that's payback from when you broke mine" Tony said.

"You're a prick DiNozzo, you think you're the fucking best but you're just a piece of shit that's sleeps around with taken woman" Damon spat, getting angry again. And his comment had hit Tony hard, Tony had been with a couple married women, he didn't know of course but that comment hit him hard, especially when he was talking about Ziva too.

"I do not sleep around with taken woman! Fuck you Damon you had your chance with Ziva and you're the one that fucked it up so don't blame me" Tony snapped back. Just then Gibbs walked in the door.

"Hey!" Gibbs growled and Tony and Damon looked at him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Gibbs said. Gibbs looked over Tony then over Damon. He bent down and cuffed Damon and picked him up off the ground so he was standing.

"DiNozzo grab your stuff were going to the hospital to get you two checked out, then were going to get this all sorted out" Gibbs ordered. Tony just nodded and went to get his things. When he got back they all headed down to Gibbs' car.

"Um boss Ziva said she was coming to my apartment" Tony said hesitantly once they had put Damon in the backseat. Gibbs finally put the pieces together and realized what this fight was about now, Ziva.

"Well call her and tell her to meet us there" Gibbs said and climbed into the front seat, leaving Tony without an option. He climbed in the passenger seat and picked up his phone.

"Ziva you'll have to meet me at the hospital, boss said I had to go" Tony said when she picked up. Tony saw both Gibbs and Damon looking at him but tried to ignore it.

"Tony how badly are you hurt? You said you were fine? If you were Gibbs wouldn't be taking you to the hospital" Ziva replied.

"I'm fine Ziva I told you, just meet us there and I'll talk to you then ok?" Tony asked nicely.

"Ok Tony I will be there soon, bye" Ziva said before hanging up. Tony sighed closing his eyes and leant his head against the seat. He then realized just how quiet it was in the car and opened his eyes and looked over at Gibbs who was staring at him.

"What boss?" Tony asked gently. Gibbs then cast a look at Damon in the revision mirror.

"This fight I'm guessing was for some reason related to Ziva David?" Gibbs said, more as a statement rather than a question. He was answered with silence from both males and he took that as a 'yes'.

"And so why was there a fight? What has Ziva got to do with all this?" Gibbs asked. He was sure it had something to do with a male fight over who should get Ziva, but the fact that Ziva was pregnant with Damon's child made it strange…_wait a minute, don't tell me that DiNozzo and Ziva…they didn't do that did they. _Gibbs started to piece together what was really going on. Tony was the first to speak up.

"Damon came over to my apartment and attacked me, all because he thinks it's entirely my fault that Ziva broke up with him. It wasn't my fault, she decided herself" Tony said in his defense. _Oh god now I've got myself stuck in a conversation I really didn't want to have. _Gibbs thought but continued to listen.

"It was your fault, you're the one that had sex with my girlfriend" Damon augured and when that comment came out of his mouth Gibbs slammed on the brakes, halting the car. _So I was right, they did do what I think they did. _Gibbs turned and faced Tony with a deadly glare; Tony was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You did what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey get over it boss, it happened one time ok, one time. You can't tell me off for it, you did it with your partner. You know as well as me what its like to try and keep away from them and god dammit you knew well that this happening was inevitable" Tony piped up defending himself. Gibbs still glared at him and ignored the horns from behind him.

"Yeah but I didn't sleep with my partner when she was with someone else" Gibbs retaliated and motioned to Damon in the back who was staying well clear of the argument they were having.

"Boss I don't care what you say, what Damon says, hell what anyone says about what we did, we did it for a reason, to move on. You've seen us Gibbs, when we get all nasty and jealous over each other, it's not good for our partnership, what we did that one night had its reasons, so we could both move on from each other. I don't care if anyone thinks it was stupid, it worked for me and Ziva, we were all fine and trying to move on, you have seen how good our partnership has been in the last two months and don't deny it" Tony said staring down his boss.

"She got pregnant yeah, and it could be mine but I told her that I wouldn't do anything to get in the way between her and Damon's relationship. If it was my child I would live with that fact and would stand on the sidelines as Damon and Ziva raised the child, I was respecting what she wanted, and it used to be Damon" Tony broke his gaze from his boss and turned around to look at Damon.

"The reason she doesn't want to be with you Damon is you simply don't care. You might say you do but actions speak much louder than words and when you treat her like she's diseased, you don't take her to her doctors appointments, you don't comfort her when she needs it most, hell you don't even act like her boyfriend with the way you act around her. I think it's pretty clear you don't care much. She doesn't want you to raise her child Damon; you do not care enough to make the effort to be a father. And you certainly don't deserve her with the way you treat her" Tony said and turned around and looked out the window.

"She has left you so get over it. She wants to raise her child with love and have a proper family that treats her and her child respectfully" Tony said not looking at anyone. There was a bit of silence before Damon spoke up.

"And so what, you're the new daddy? Now that I'm out of the way you're just going to be the hero and take over?" Damon asked, obviously with distaste in Tony still.

"I'm offering her my support and if she wants me to be the father of her child I will, because Damon unlike you I love her and I am there for her whenever she needs me, I would die for her without a second thought. She deserves someone who will be there for her and her child and I am willing to give her that" Tony said still looking away from both the other men in the car. The car was silent and no one replied to Tony's comment and soon enough Gibbs drove off again.

The whole ride to the hospital was done in silence, no one questioning Tony on his confession. When they arrived at the hospital Gibbs removed Damon from the backseat and the three of them walked in. After flashing his badge and explaining Gibbs had two doctors ready and one was in the room with him and Damon and Tony was off in another room with the other. It wasn't long before they were both checked over. Tony had a nice black eye starting, some bruised ribs and bruised knuckles and one sprained finger from when he hand punched Damon's, surprisingly hard, face.

Damon however had a broken nose, also a black eye, one cracked rib and several bruised ones and a now swollen jaw. Tony was standing through a set of doors watching on the other side as Gibbs was talking to Damon and his doctor. Damon had an icepack on his jaw as he sat on the seat beside Gibbs. Tony just stood there watching, and then he looked down at the tape wrapped around his third and forth finger, he was really lucky that Damon hadn't hurt him more considering Damon was bigger than him. _Maybe my scrappy fighting isn't so bad. _Tony thought with a small smile.

Then he heard someone say his name softly from behind him. He knew that voice too well. He turned around and saw a worried Ziva standing in the hallway looking at him.

"Hey Zi" he said softly as he looked at her. She took a few steps forward so she stood in front of him.

"Are you ok Tony? And don't lie to me" she said with a little smile.

"Yeah I'm alright, just a sprained finger and a few bruises, I'll live" he smiled. She smiled gently and brought her hand up to his face and lightly touched his bruised eye.

"I am sorry Tony" she whispered.

"Hey it's not your fault Ziva" he whispered back and brought his hand up to gather hers that was on his face.

"Yes it is, I should have known Damon would go to you and react like this, I am sorry" she said and dropped her head and looked down at her feet. Tony brought his free hand to her chin and lifted her gaze back up to his while he held her hand in his other one.

"No Ziva it was not your fault, you did not choose to attack me yourself, it was him and Gibbs will handle it. If you don't want me to charge him with assault that's fine, whatever you want alright Zi?" he explained and she nodded.

"No I want you to charge him, he does not have the right to do what he did to you" she replied gently. He just nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze.

The afternoon was long and tiring. Gibbs had taken Damon back to headquarters and had taken his statement. Tony and Ziva had gone back to headquarters in her car to avoid any confrontation with Damon. They didn't need anymore commotion today. Tony had written up his statement too and handed it to his boss. Gibbs had pressed the charges on Damon and he was put in jail for a few nights and was charged with a fine for assaulting Tony.

Gibbs had kept quiet most of the day; he didn't once confront Tony or Ziva about their current relationship or what they had done. He would bring that up another time. He was pretty sure they were not in any sort of romantic relationship yet by the way he watched them. He knew they were still close friends and if Tony had meant it when he said he loved her the two of them had to sort things out themselves before they told Gibbs. He would give them there time to sort out what their relationships status was as they probably hadn't talked about it yet themselves.

However when Gibbs watched the two leave together early that night he couldn't help but think that he was happy that Ziva had someone who respected her with her. He knew how much Tony cared for Ziva and he would always treat her with respect and care, he knew it would be the same with her child; Tony just had that look in his eyes that told Gibbs he was willing to do anything for that woman. And he knew she was better off with Tony then Damon after what Tony had said earlier. When a woman holds part of you inside of her she should be cared for and treated with the utmost love and care, Damon had not being doing that, but Tony had.

Tony deserved to be by Ziva's side, even if it was breaking one of his rules he agreed with it, as Tony had said earlier, it was inevitable and Gibbs knew that. And he also knew Ziva would make a fantastic mother and Tony would make an excellent father.

* * *

Ok folks so there we have the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think :D

Hundan


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are the best ever! I'm still amazed at how well this story is going its fantastic and your guys reviews are awesome, I was glad you were all happy with the last chapter where Damon got kicked off the scene :D So if it is taking longer to update I'm just busy now that schools almost back and don't have as much time as I want to write, but I do so when I can :)

* * *

The drive back to his house after finishing at the office that day had been relatively quiet, but a comfortable sort of quiet between the two of them. When Ziva pulled up outside his apartment he turned to her and broke that silence.

"So um did you want to come in, I can make us some dinner?" Tony asked her, he hoped she would say yes. She gave him a smile.

"Yes I would like that" she replied and turned her car off and climbed out. He smiled as they walked up to his apartment, he was glad she said yes. When they got into his apartment she took her favourite spot at the kitchen bench on a stool, it was her favourite spot because when he cooked she could watch him, and it amazed her, she never pictured Tony as the cooking type of man. He got right into making something for dinner and he gave her a smile as he saw her sitting there just watching him.

She didn't think she would see Tony be so casual and smooth with his movements around the kitchen. He didn't even use a recipe like she knew most men did, he just did it all by memory and his instincts, much like she did when she cooked.

"Who taught you how to cook Tony?" she suddenly found herself asking. He sent her a smile over his shoulder.

"My mother" he replied. "I would always help her every night when she cooked, I was always fascinated by cooking from a young age" he added.

"Did you ever think of going somewhere in cooking then?" she asked. She saw the back of his head shake.

"Na, when she passed away I sort of gave up on cooking, I never really started cooking until I lived by myself, and then I got lazy when it was just me and order some takeaways because I didn't feel the need to make an effort for just me" he explained and then turned around an looked at her.

"But when I have such wonderful company I love to get my cooking out and cook a good meal" he said smiling at her. She smiled at his comment to her.

"I guess I should come around more so you can have a good meal instead of takeout" she replied with a grin. He just smirked at her.

"Anytime you want Zi" he replied before turning back to his cooking. It didn't take him long to have the dinner finished and it sent a delicious smell through his apartment. He put a plate in front of her and brought his around and sat down next to her.

"Bon Appétit" he said as he smiled over at her.

The meal he had made was absolutely fantastic, she would definitely have to come over more often. After their meal he put the dishes in the dishwasher and told her to go pick them a movie. She did and when he walked into the lounge she was ready for him on the couch and waiting for him so she could start the movie. He sat down rather close to her and she played the movie with a smile and he even felt her lean into him more. Part way through the movie he decided to just go for it and he put his arm behind her on the couch.

He watched her as he did and it seemed as though she hadn't even noticed him do it she looked that engrossed in the movie, but then she had moved and leant against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. So yeah she had noticed but she used her ninja senses. When he felt her get comfortable against him he brought his arm down and rested it on her shoulders, pulling her the slightest bit closer and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

When the movie finished they just sat there, both not wanting to move from the position they were in. Halfway through the credits Ziva moved slightly in his embrace and turned her face up to look at him. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but he could tell it was only minutes because the credits on the movie were still rolling. Then she placed her hand softly on his chest.

"I have my next appointment next weekend, you will come?" she asked, as though she thought he wasn't going to come with her. He moved his hand and brought it and placed overtop of hers on his chest.

"Of course I will come, I wouldn't miss it" he replied and she smiled at him as she was relieved by his words.

"I will come to every single appointment you have if I can help it and if you want me there" he added and he brought his other hand up to her face and brushed her hair behind her ear, just how she loved it when he did.

"I want you there, every time you can I want you to be the one by my side" she replied with a gentle smile.

"I will always be the one by your side" he replied. He looked into her eyes for a moment and he didn't want to say anything more to her, there was something else he was dying to do. He leant forward slowly and dipped his head towards hers and kissed her softly. He felt her kiss him back and he never ever wanted to move again, he wanted to stay like this forever if he could. His hand held her cheek and he kissed her again, this time he kissed her stronger with his realization that he finally had her, and for real this time, it wouldn't just be a one night thing. Then he pulled back and rested his forehead against her while he looked her right in the eyes.

"Ziva I want to do this _with _you, I don't just want to be there for you I want to be there with you" he said quietly but sure of what he was saying. She looked at him for a moment reading over his words.

"Tony I want you to do this with me; if you are sure you want to do this. This is not just me remember, I come with the added bonus now" she said smiling slightly. He smiled back.

"I know I want to do this with both of you, you and your child" he replied and she leant down and kissed him softly again. She brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Our child Tony" she whispered.

"Yeah but we don't know that yet Ziva, it might not be mine" he said sadly. She put her finger gently on his lips.

"It will still be your child to me Tony, no matter what" she replied. She saw his eyes go glassy in that moment and she dropped her finger from his lips and he kissed her again.

After that Tony had switched off the movie and they headed to bed, together. They didn't say anything about it, they both knew that they had this new relationship between them now and he also knew that he wouldn't be alone in his apartment at night anymore; he knew she would be here with him. Her and _their_ child inside of her. When she had pretty much told him that she thought of him as father to her child no matter what the DNA would say he actually thought he might have cried, but he held himself together. He wanted to be the best father to this child, he knew he could do this with her, he wanted a family. He wanted to have a family with _her_ and no one else, it had always been _her_.

And now as he lay next to her, in his bed, with her in his arms he felt the most happy he had ever been. Damon was gone and Ziva wanted someone else to be the father to her child, someone that was able to raise her child with love and care, and she had chosen him. It made him so proud for her to think he was the right one, because he knew he was the right one, he would do anything for her and their child.

His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer then. She moved in his embrace when she felt him do so and she turned and faced him, looking up at him. She placed a gentle hand on his chest again.

"Are you alright Tony?" she asked, reading his face. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…" he drifted of and looked into her eyes.

"You what Tony? You can tell me" she replied. She obviously knew he had something on his mind and he did, he wanted to tell her what he wanted to tell her _that_ night. And he knew she saw it in his eyes that night, but he wanted to tell her.

"Ziva I…I'm never going to let you go, and I will care for you and Squirt with all my heart, I will do everything to be a good father and a…" he didn't know if he should say boyfriend or partner or whatever he would be labeled as. They both knew they were doing this together but he didn't know what he would be labeled as to her. Before he could pick something to answer with she answered for him.

"You will be the best father and partner, and I don't just mean in the sense of partner as in for work I mean as my boyfriend and my lover Tony" she whispered to him and kissed him lightly. He smiled at her when she pulled back.

"And I will do everything for you because I love Squirt and I love you" he whispered back. He had finally said it, out loud to her, and it felt perfectly right.

"I love you too Tony" she replied without a pause or a second thought about it, she actually loved him back. He knew she had at one point cared for Damon so he wasn't exactly expecting her to say it back just yet, but he guessed they really just couldn't hide their true feelings for each other no matter how hard they tried to push them away, they were just to strong to run away from.

He leant down and kissed her again and again.

"I have always loved you Ziva, for a very long time" he whispered against her lips.

"I know Tony, so have I" she replied and smiled at him. Then he chuckled slightly.

"We were just both to stubborn to admit it" he said before kissing her again. She raised her eyebrows at him when he pulled back.

"Tony (kiss) I am not (kiss) stubborn" she said and he started to laugh and then hugged her close.

"Zi you are the most stubborn woman I know, and I love you even if you are" he said grinning at her. She kissed him hard after that and she chuckled when she leant back.

"And you are just as stubborn as I am my love" she said before snuggling up against his chest. He dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah I know" he replied and wrapped his arm back around her, holding her close.

For the next week Ziva stayed at Tony's the whole week, only go back to her apartment to get her clothes on Tuesday when she realized she was going to be at his for more than just a night. They hadn't discussed anything about her moving in or anything, she was just staying over at his each night and they relaxed in the feeling and didn't stress about anything like talking about moving in yet. And Ziva loved it when every morning he was up by her side holding her as she had her morning sickness.

He would make her breakfast as she took a shower in the morning and he would shower after her. It was like a routine they had somehow just started. They would come home to his house after work and one of them would cook, mainly Tony but Ziva would insist to cook sometimes as she had felt lazy making him do all the work all the time. They still hadn't talked to Gibbs about things but they did know Gibbs was curious and the Gibbs had noticed them coming to work in the same car each morning.

Tony and Ziva had discussed talking to Gibbs. Tony had explained how Gibbs knew something was going on by what happened to be discussed in front of Gibbs the day when Damon and he had fought. They had decided to talk to Gibbs alone first and then invite the team over to Tony's and they would tell everyone that Ziva was pregnant and she and Tony were together. They knew it was a lot to be telling them all at once but they didn't really have any other choice.

They both knew Abby was going to go absolutely crazy at the information and ask why they had not told her earlier. They would have to think of that when the time came. They were going to go to Ziva's appointment and then have the team over the next night for dinner. It was all going good so far. Tony and Ziva were happy and nothing could be better, they finally had each other and were starting a family together, something that they both wanted. Together.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter this chapter but I wanted to get an update for you guys :) Hope you guys like this one, I put a lot of Tiva in this because we all needed some haha Let me know what you think.

Hundan


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have been gone awhile I know I'm evil but being the last week of my summer holidays before I go back to school tomorrow I have been busy and couldn't get my muse going when I did have a bit of time. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. **

**p.s the bit at the start I will have at the start of each new chapter so you guys know how far into pregnancy Ziva is :)**

**

* * *

**

15 weeks

* * *

It was the morning of Ziva's second appointment with Lynn and Ziva stood in Tony's bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She stood in a bra and a pair of jeans that had the fly undone, she couldn't do the fly up because she now had a bump that prevented that. Her bump wasn't that big at the moment but enough to stop her from doing up her jeans she used to fit so well. She sighed and ran her hand over the small bump; she was worried how people were going to look at her when she began to show more.

Then Tony walked in to the bedroom after his shower, he walked passed her to the dresser to get his jeans out, but he watched her as she stood in the mirror.

"Ziva are you alright?" he asked as he slid his jeans on.

"Yeah…" she replied looking at herself in the mirror still. He noticed her rubbing her stomach, and he also had noticed she had begun to show lately, he knew what she was worried about. He walked over to her and stood behind her, pressing her back to his chest as he brought his hands around to her stomach where hers were.

"Ziva you are absolutely beautiful, and you will be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world, don't worry about what people will think Zi" he whispered to her as he ran his hands gently over her small bump.

"You having a bump in your belly just reminds me of the wonderful child you carry inside, the little miracle" he added and kissed her shoulder softly. Ziva moved her hands and entwined them with his on her belly.

"I have just never been bigger than I am now, I have always been small" she sighed.

"Ziva no matter how big you are I will still think your super sexy, and when the baby comes out you can be small again" he said.

"Ok, I just think people will look at me weird because I am not the type of person that would be considered one to be pregnant"

"Ziva I think you will show everyone how ninja you will still be when your pregnant, I can imagine Gibbs putting you in integration to scare suspects with your intense pregnant woman attack" he said and she laughed.

"I guess it will not be so bad"

"No Zi of course not, your still be ninja Ziva, just more intimidating because you pregnant" he said and they both laughed. She changed out of her jeans and into some sweatpants, which were more comfortable on her belly, and then they headed out to her appointment.

* * *

When Lynn walked into the room and saw Tony standing next to Ziva and already holding Ziva's hand she smiled.

"Hello Ziva and Tony, how are things going?" Lynn said cheerfully as she walked over.

"They are good, Ziva's morning sickness has stopped now and she's beginning to show" Tony pronounced proudly. Lynn looked at Ziva who was just smiling at Tony. Lynn observed that they seemed to be closer than they did at the first appointment.

"That is good news to hear, now shall we take another look at the baby?" Lynn asked and both Tony and Ziva nodded. When the baby came up on the screen Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and Ziva held his hand tighter, she loved to see the sight of their baby, it made her so very happy. Lynn was surprised when Tony leant over and kissed the side of her head lightly, something had definitely changed between the two of them.

"Would you like me to print some photos for you?" Lynn asked.

"Yes we would like that very much" Ziva replied. Lynn printed some of the photos and handed them to Tony and Ziva. They both smiled, you could see the baby easier than you could last time they had had an ultrasound. As Tony was looking at the photos Ziva looked up at Lynn.

"Um Lynn you know how I didn't have any contact information in the box for the babies father when I first came in, I was wondering if I could change that?" Ziva asked and Lynn smiled as she watched Tony look over at Ziva in surprise.

"Yes I will go get your forms" Lynn smiled and left the two to go and get them. When she left Tony spoke up.

"Ziva?" he asked and she turned and smiled at him.

"Tony I told you you are the father of my child no matter what so I want you on the form saying so" she said quietly as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I love you so much Ziva" he said and leant forward and gently kissed her.

"I love you too Tony" she whispered back. After Tony filled out the forms that Lynn brought back, she so knew that they were more than just work partners now, they thanked Lynn and booked another appointment for two months time. Now that they had had their second appointment it was time to go see Gibbs.

* * *

As they drove to Gibbs' house Ziva could tell Tony was getting nervous. His hands gripped the steering wheel slightly harder than normal, he was sitting up perfectly straight in his seat and he was silent and his focus was on the road and nothing else. She reached over and placed her hand softly on his forearm when he pulled up outside Gibbs' house.

"Tony it is ok" she said softly and he looked over at her.

"He's going to move us to different teams or kill me with his boating tools, one or the other its not going to be good" Tony said. Ziva ran her hand up and down his arm softly.

"Tony Gibbs will not kill you, trust me" she assured him.

"Maybe, but he's going to move me away from you Ziva, and Tim, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and even himself, I just know he will, he was pissed off when I let things slip in the car that time" Tony sighed and ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair, he was making himself even more nervous by verbalizing his worries.

"Tony…" Ziva said lightly and waited for Tony to look up at her.

"We have to face this Tony, if he moves one of us to another team we will deal with it, we will still have each other and the baby, we will not be taken away from each other. Whatever happens it is for the benefit of moving on in life and starting a family, something we both want. And we also both know that even if we do get moved we will still be part of team Gibbs no matter what" she stated, making sure she looked him right in the eye when she told him. He nodded and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Ok, I guess your right. Thanks" he replied before leaning over and kissing her gently.

After that they climbed out of Tony's car and walked to Gibbs' door. It was unlocked, as always, and they headed down the steps of his basement, where they knew he would be. As the descended down the stairs Tony followed closely behind Ziva, needing her close to him so he kept calm. When they reached the bottom step Gibbs looked up at them from where he was working on his boat. And when Gibbs saw them both with worried faces, and standing close together, he knew this was the moment when they were about to explain to him just _what _their relationship with each other was.

Gibbs nodded at them and went over to get himself another drink, he would need one if he was about to have a talk with two of his agents about their relationship, he was never one to handle that easily at the start. He downed his drink in one go and turned to look at the two of them.

"You two want a seat?" Gibbs asked he knew this might take a while. They both nodded and then they pulled out the two, hardly ever used, bench chairs and sat down. Gibbs leant back against his work bench.

"So what is it I can do for you two?" he asked, even though he knew why they were here, he had to get this conversation started, by the looks on their faces they weren't going to start it. Gibbs watched as they looked at each other and communicated silently before turning back to him. Gibbs knew they were his best partnership he had ever had, heck they were one of the best partnerships in the agency they worked so well together, and the way they could silently communicate was one of their great values.

But he had always worried that they would cross the line into a personal relationship with each other because they were so close in their partnership, and he knew after this conversation he would know all about them crossing that line.

"We came to talk with you about the Damon fiasco and our…relationship" Ziva started. She wondered what Gibbs was going to think about talking about their relationship, she knew he wasn't a big relationship talker.

"Alright I'm all ears" Gibbs replied and Tony felt relieved a little when he hadn't grumbled about talking about relationships.

"Well the thing with Damon…you know that we had been dating a while and things, and then I became pregnant, but…" Ziva said, she didn't know how she was going to tell him she and Tony slept together.

"But she didn't know if the baby was Damon's or…mine. I know it doesn't sound good Gibbs but we weren't just sleeping around with each other just for the fun of it and it was only the one time. I'm sure you know how close we are, and we couldn't let each other go, it was too hard and we had to do what we did to let go of each other, if anyone you should understand this" Tony said as he looked right at Gibbs. Gibbs felt a pang in his heart at the last words, he and Jenny were much like these two and he knew Tony and Ziva had done something for the best, he did understand.

"I understand, as much as I don't like to talk about _this _stuff, I will say I know where you two are coming from about this" Gibbs replied and Tony and Ziva looked at each other, amazed their boss was opening up to them. They nodded at Gibbs and then Ziva continued.

"And when I didn't know who the father was I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if should tell them both, but I thought about it and knew I had to tell them both, they both had the same right to know and I couldn't just tell Damon and not tell Tony, I wouldn't be able to do that to him. And I told them both and Damon didn't react very well about it, he, he wanted me to get rid of it…" Ziva explained, getting sad about the thought of killing her baby. She felt Tony's hand gather hers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"And I talked to Tony a lot and he wanted me to be happy and stay with Damon, he did not pressure me into taking his possible child away, we decided I was going to stay with Damon and raise it as Damon's even if it was Tony's…" she trailed off feeling sick with herself that she was going to do that to the man she loved. Tony squeezed her hand again.

"But then Damon kept being negative and disrespectful and I turned to Tony because he would calm me about how Damon was reacting and after I had a fight with Damon I went to Tony again and I realized then that I wasn't with the right person for myself and they baby. Tony showed me just how much he wanted to do this if I needed him too, and then I broke up with Damon and then you know what happened next" Ziva said giving a light smile.

"I didn't want her to do this alone and she's been staying at mine and we are going to do this together boss" Tony added. Gibbs looked at them both for a moment; he looked at their hands holding each other.

"So are you just raising a child together or are you two also together in this?" Gibbs asked, wanted to clarify everything.

"Yes we are together" Tony added, waiting for Gibbs to begin to get angry. Gibbs thought over it for a quick moment, them together would only improve the way they work, sure they would probably be personally too close to each other, but they had always been like that and he had lived with them being that close for years and it had worked out. He figured the only difference now would that they would be living, sleeping and sharing a life and child together, and Gibbs was always one to see his children happy, even if no one but him knew that.

He couldn't separate them from each other on the team as they are the best damn partnership and he wasn't going to let something that great go. If they did start to get on the bad side of each other at work he knew he would change things, but not until it went sour. And Tony was well experienced enough to have his own team so if Tony felt up to it in a few years and was comfortable with leaving the team when _he _was ready to he could easily get his own team. Gibbs knew Tony wasn't quite ready to let go of the team yet though.

"I'm happy for you two" was all Gibbs said and Tony was confused.

"Um boss aren't you going to take one of us off the team or yell or something?" Tony wondered. Gibbs gave Tony a small smile.

"No Tony I'm not, I know you two will work together fine with this" Gibbs explained and Tony smiled at the use of his first name.

"What about the yelling?" Tony asked and Ziva pulled a face at him that said shut-up-already-Tony.

"Would you like me to yell at you or something?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Um no I just figured since we broke your rule and everything…" Tony replied.

"Well I knew it would be broken by the two of you one day or another" Gibbs explained and Tony and Ziva looked at him wondering what to say at that.

"Well I was right wasn't I?" Gibbs asked and then Tony and Ziva just chuckled lightly, yes he was right.

"Did you want to see a photo of the baby?" Tony then asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah I would like that" Gibbs replied and Tony and Ziva actually liked this Gibbs, he had gone completely different and was like…a granddad and not their boss. Tony pulled out the photo from the ultrasound and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at Tony when he pulled it out of his_ wallet_. When Gibbs looked at the photo he got memories back to when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly. Gibbs traced his hand around the shape of the baby. When he looked up he noticed his two agents looking at him amazed with his response. He handed the picture back to Tony who slipped it back in his wallet.

"You two are going to be great parents, don't think for one second just because of the parents you had you will be like them, you are both nothing like your parents and will be absolutely great parents, especially together" Gibbs suddenly said and it was such an emotional thing for Gibbs to say that Ziva got all teary. She wiped at her tears when they fell.

"Sorry it's the hormones" she tried to cover up but both men knew that wasn't the truth. Tony put the hand on the small of her back and said her name softly and then she turned into him and buried her face in his neck while her hands went around his waist. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Tony looked over at Gibbs who was smiling at the two of them. Tony smiled back and then Gibbs stood up and patted Tony on the back before heading to the stairs.

"I'll make us some dinner" Gibbs said before walking up the stairs and leaving the two to have a moment alone. When Gibbs left them Tony couldn't help but let one tear escape his own eyes at Gibbs' words, Gibbs believed in them and had faith in them, and that meant a _lot _to the two of them. Gibbs was like a father to them both.

* * *

**A/N: How was the Gibbs moment? I quite liked writing it. Let me know you thoughts :)**

**Hundan**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow so I'm back at school for the year and it's all good but keeps me busy, so I will try to update as much as I can, but don't worry I wont leave you hanging for too long, I couldn't do that to all of you fantastic readers! So I know some of you were excited for the team to find out, and here I shall give it to you! :)**

* * *

16 weeks

* * *

The next weekend the team had all been invited over to Tony's apartment for dinner, Gibbs was the only one that knew the real reason behind the dinner party though. Tony and Ziva had been slaving away in the kitchen for the past hour. Tony was cooking his Nonna's beautiful lasagna recipe that he had mastered as his own personal dish over the years. Ziva was making the salad, and pretty much watching Tony and his master kitchen skills that she wouldn't tire of just sitting there watching.

After that they had set his dinning room table with cutlery, plates and glasses, making sure everything was set for a great dinner party. Tony had even brought out one of his good bottles of wine, for the guests of course, and he topped up his supply of beer in his fridge. Just as Tony had grabbed himself a cold beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Ziva on the couch there was a knock at the door as their first guest arrived. Tony noticed the smile that lit up Ziva's face; he knew she was excited to tell everyone, even if she was intensely nervous at the same time he knew she really wanted them to know.

Tony put his beer on the coffee table and followed Ziva to the door. Ziva opened the door to see a smiley Abby with McGee right behind her. Abby looked at Ziva confused for a second as she had expected to see Tony open his door, but when Tony emerged from behind Ziva Abby just shrugged and forgot all about her confusion. Abby enveloped Ziva in a big hug and Ziva chuckled.

"Oh My God this is so exciting, we haven't had a dinner party in so long!" Abby exclaimed before she swapped from Ziva to Tony for a hug. McGee was a lot calmer in his greetings but he was still just as happy to be there.

After inviting McGee and Abby in and giving them each a beverage it wasn't long until Gibbs and Ducky had arrived. Palmer couldn't make it as he was in Chicago with Breena this weekend visiting her family. They had all sat around the table, Gibbs at one end and Ducky at the other, McGee and Abby on one side and Tony and Ziva on the other. It was the way they always sat on a table at a dinner like this, the two respected older men at each end of the table.

Abby was in the middle of telling everyone about the bowling competition her and the nuns won last weekend. Tony had just returned to the table with another beer for himself and Gibbs, everyone else (besides Ziva) was drinking wine. Tony took his seat next to Ziva and smiled at her as he noticed she wasn't really paying attention to Abby. He leant over in his seat and whispered in her ear.

"Did you want to tell them before or after dinner?" he whispered so softly that only she could hear him. Ziva placed her hand on his knee as she looked him in the eye as she thought about it. Gibbs had noticed the whole interaction as he wasn't really listening to Abby either; he had heard the story already when Abby had called him as soon as they had won. Ever since his two agents had shared the information with him he had for some reason felt really happy lately, two of the people he consider his children where having a child together and beginning to share their lives. He couldn't be happier for the both of them; they both deserved it so much.

Ziva had made her decision.

"After I think would be best" she whispered and he nodded and gave her a smile, he really wanted to kiss her in that moment at the cutest innocent look she had on her face, but he knew he couldn't. He just settled for reaching down and placing his hand over hers on top of his knee.

Ducky had seen the interaction between them at that moment, and he had also noticed Ziva was the only one not drinking any alcohol tonight. Ducky knew the familiar look in Tony and Ziva's eyes. He had shared it with a woman named Daisy when he was a young lad, Daisy was the one woman he had truly fell in love with, she was the one true person who held Ducky's heart for a very long time. Sadly for Ducky he never got to experience that committed love through marriage with her like he always wanted as she was taken from him in a fatal car accident. Ducky would always remember the way she looked at him though, just like Tony and Ziva had at that moment.

And he knew the only two reason's to why Ziva, a woman who definitely enjoined a social drink with her friends, would not drink on an occasion such as this. One she was on pain killers, which she clearly wasn't because she hadn't been in any accident and Ducky was the one person anyone from Gibbs team came to for any other medical advice. And that left the one other reason why. Pregnancy. He wouldn't put that passed being correct, Ducky had seen Ziva looking queasy in the passed month at crime scenes a few times and just something about the way she had moved and acted differently lately, it wasn't obvious but to Ducky's medical knowledge and his watchful eye he saw it.

Ducky shot a look towards Gibbs who looked right back at him. Gibbs had also seemed a lot more bight lately and the look that Gibbs gave him was a happy reassuring smile, Ducky had a feeling that if what he had predicted was true it would give a strong explanation at the delightful dinner party they had been granted with tonight.

* * *

After the discussion which Abby brought up about McGee's new book that was coming out Gibbs had groaned, he didn't need another episode with his agents and 'The Adventures of L.J Tibbs', the first book that came out was enough for him.

"Dinner almost ready Tony?" Gibbs asked as he stood, avoiding the book talk for tonight. Tony looked up at his boss and smirked, he knew what he was avoiding.

"Yeah, let's go check it out" Tony replied and stood himself and joined Gibbs in the kitchen. Tony opened the oven could smell the delicious sent of Nonna's lasagna, it was definitely ready. Tony brought the lasagna through while Gibbs followed with the salad and bread.

"Yay you made you Nonna's lasagna!" Abby cheered from her seat.

* * *

Everyone had enjoyed the meal gratefully, and Abby had told Tony to save the leftovers for her to take to lunch at work on Monday, Abby had always been very fond of Tony's lasagna. Ducky and McGee had then insisted to clear the table of the dishes and when they returned everyone refilled their drinks and sat down to chat like they always did as their food settled. It was then that Abby finally noticed something and decided to point it out.

"Ziva, why are you not drinking tonight?" Abby asked, getting straight to the point in a cheerful bubbly Abby way. When Abby asked McGee seemed to realize too and now everyone was looking at her. Ziva turned to Tony and he gave her a reassuring smile before she took a deep breath and addressed her family.

"Well I have something that I would like to tell you, well actually I have two things" Ziva said, slightly glancing at Tony at the last words. The whole table was silent as they waited for Ziva to continue.

"I did not think I would truly ever be saying this but… I'm having a baby" Ziva said and she reached over and gripped Tony' hand as she waited for their response. If the loud squeal from Abby, soon followed by her flying out of her seat and rounding the table to wrap Ziva in a giant hug said anything, it was that Abby really liked the news.

"Oh My God Ziva this is so amazing! Oh My God!" Abby cheered. Ziva couldn't help but beam with a smile, and as she looked at Tony over Abby's shoulder she saw him with his bright smile adorning his face. As soon as Abby had let go she found herself being hugged by McGee who whispered he was so proud of her for finally making herself a family, the thing she had always wanted that he knew she did. McGee had always been a novelist when it came to his words, they were always touching and from the heart, McGee actually made her eyes go glassy.

Also it wasn't long after McGee when she was wrapped in a hug from Ducky, she felt like a little puppy in that moment, being passed around for hugs. She liked it though, she liked to feel loved and have a family. Ducky had whispered things resembling McGee's but Ducky's had that old Scottish flow to it that made it sound just as beautiful. When it came to Gibbs he smiled at her, already knowing but he still pulled her into a hug.

"You family is proud Ziver" he whispered. She smiled at him but held back her tears of happiness that had been struck upon her by the love she was surrounded by. She looked over at Tony who stood back from the commotion and smiled at her, his smile was as big as ever but this time it held a soft loving gesture to it. All eyes then turned to Tony as he hadn't congratulated Ziva yet, he just stood there smiling.

"Tony already knew didn't he?" Ziva then heard McGee's amused voice state his thoughts.

"Yes he did, he was the first person I told" Ziva didn't realize what she had just said until it came out in words, the room went silent, even Gibbs had not known that. They all weren't really sure to say about that, but they all knew just how close Tony and Ziva are.

"Um Ziva, how far along are you?" Abby then asked, calculating evidence.

"16 weeks" Ziva answered. Everyone didn't feel upset she hadn't told them earlier, they knew it was something that you wait until you are ready to expose the knowledge of such a personal thing to other people. Abby didn't want to say what she said next but she needed to.

"Ziva weren't you with Damon then? And now your not?" Abby asked. They knew about the break-up between her and Damon but nothing of the fight that happened between him and Tony. Except for Gibbs and Tony (who already knew the whole story) everyone else was interested in the answer. Ziva looked around her family.

"Yes I was with Damon at the time and I did leave him, he…did not deserve to be around me or my child, it was for the best" Ziva explained.

"My dear are you raising the child by yourself?" Ducky asked, he looked over at Tony and could see something in the younger man's eyes that told Ducky that Ziva wasn't doing this alone but he raised the question anyways. Ziva looked at Tony again.

"No I, well that is the second thing I wanted to tell you, well we…" Ziva said giving a pointed glance at Tony, he smiled and stepped closer to her and Ziva heard Abby gasp.

"I know this is all a lot for one night but, Tony and I are together now, and we are going to raise our child together" she said proudly and Tony slipped his hand into hers. Ducky and Gibbs had smiles on their faces and Abby and McGee looked speechless.

"Our child as in…Is Tony the actual father of your baby?" McGee asked amazed again, _that would have meant…that would have meant Tony and Ziva slept together while she was still with Damon _McGee thought to himself. Tony gave a brief look at Ziva before he answered.

"We don't know" he said. Ziva gave his hand a squeeze before adding.

"But no matter what Tony will be the father of my child" she stated proudly as she looked over at him with a gentle loving smile. Everyone thought it was one of the most emotional and sweetest things the two of them had ever shared with the team before.

"So…you two…you know then?" Abby asked, with a small grin forming. At the flush of both Tony and Ziva's cheeks Abby got her answer.

"Oh My God you two! I so know you would one day!" Abby exclaimed and threw herself into them both, giving them a hug. It surprised Tony when he received a hug from McGee and Ducky. McGee had told him he couldn't believe he finally did something about his feelings for Ziva and Ducky had whispered to Tony that even if he wasn't the true father he would make a perfect father to the child like it would deserve, no matter what that he would treat the child like his own and be a great father. That had made Tony's eyes glassy like it had Ziva's earlier. When Abby saw that Gibbs didn't say anything she turned to him.

"You knew!" she exclaimed pointing at him accusingly but all the while she was smiling. Gibbs just smirked at her.

"You so did" she replied to his smirk and it had brought laughter out of the room.

* * *

After a little while everyone had headed home, not before thanking Tony and Ziva for dinner and giving them their best wishes on both of the new surprises tonight, they were all very very happy for the two of them, well as Abby had pointed out, the three of them. When Ziva headed to the dishes Tony had to pull her away, he would not let his lady do the dishes when she should put her feet up and relax.

He managed to get her to agree to head to bed for the night, she had read her book as she waited for him to finish his cleaning in the kitchen. When he entered the bedroom he smiled when he saw her, he didn't know why he just loved the fact that she was with him and feels so comfortably in his bed, in his home, sharing his things. It gave him a warm feeling inside. He removed his shirt and jeans and climbed in next to her; as soon as she put the book on the bedside table and lay back he pulled her into his arms and gave her a long sweet kiss.

"I wanted to do that all night" he said with a smile. He brought his hand to her waist and pulled her close while she held her hands to his chest.

"I am glad they took it well" Ziva then said as she absently ran her fingers in patterns on his chest.

"I knew they would, they all love you and we are all family" Tony replied as he leant down and kissed her again. When he pulled back he noticed a tear roll down her cheek, he was about to ask if she was ok when she spoke.

"I have never been happier in my life, to have them all and you and squirt. It is a dream come true" she whispered. He lifted his hand to her cheek and traced his thumb across her cheekbone.

"You will always have us Zi, and we will _always _love you" he whispered in reply. She smiled at him softly before kissing lovingly, one, two, three times before she snuggled into his embrace. Here in his arms when she knew she was surrounded by a true family in her life and she was starting her own family with him and their child inside of her, that is what made her life, simply a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one; it was exciting haha I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Hundan**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So it has been awhile since I updated but man school is hectic. But now that it's the weekend I got time to get this written :) **

* * *

20 weeks

* * *

Ziva's bump was beginning to become a lot more obvious as the weeks rolled by. Lately she had only _just _been able to still hide her pregnancy by wearing loose and baggy tops, sometimes she even stole one of Tony's dress shirts, wearing it in a way it would hide her bump. Tony had told Ziva many times that she shouldn't try hiding her bump from other people, he personally loved it. Ziva only hid her bump at work though, she was nervous to what other people would say and then start talking to her on and on about babies and things, Ziva didn't mind that too much but Ziva wasn't the most gushy woman in the world that liked to gossip.

Thankfully Ziva's secret hadn't got out to the general population of NCIS, it had been a nicely kept secret by the few that knew and she was thankful for that. But at lunch when Ziva had gone to the break room for a drink someone had noticed. Agent Bridget Simmons from Henry's team had joined Ziva in the break room and she had seen Ziva's attempt at hiding her bump which was too big to hide as of the past few weeks, she had gotten away with it until now.

Bridget had looked at Ziva's belly and then up to Ziva smiling.

"Ziva David are you hiding a little old baby bump under that shirt?" she said smirking away. Ziva sighed and thought _what the heck everyone's going to notice soon if Bridget had. _

"Um… yes actually, it didn't work on your good investigator skills I see" Ziva said trying to lighten the mood, well her mood.

"Oh my Ziva that is wonderful news, congratulations, how far along are you?" Bridget asked intrigued.

"About twenty weeks now"

"Wow I'm surprised I hadn't noticed earlier, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" she asked, really getting into the conversation.

"We are going to wait until birth" Ziva replied and even smiled lightly. Even though Ziva had been dreading talking to someone from work like this she actually enjoyed it a bit, Bridget was very easy to talk to.

"That's an exciting way, Paul and I waited till birth with our first one, it was so wonderful" Bridget was in her late thirty's and Ziva knew she had a husband and a family but wasn't sure how many kids. Bridget then smiled at Ziva.

"So have you felt it move yet?" she asked excited about asking that question.

"Yes I have felt a few little movements but nothing big yet, we are still waiting until the first few good kicks" Ziva replied and she smiled at the conversation they were having, Ziva couldn't wait for Tony to feel the baby move inside of her, he has been so anxious to feel it. Every night they would lie down in bed together and he would run his hand over her belly, hoping for movement which he hadn't been graced with yet.

"When my husband felt the baby kick for the first time he was overjoyed, it is a wonderful experience…oh sorry I don't know, you are with someone right?" Bridget then asked, worried she was telling Ziva wonderful things to share with a partner when Ziva might not have a partner. Ziva smiled.

"Yes I am and I am a very lucky woman to have such a wonderful man in my life" Ziva found herself saying, it was true Tony was an absolute saint about everything towards her.

"Aw that is truly wonderful Ziva, I am happy for you" she stated. Most of the higher clearance agents in the building knew about the mission to Somalia where Ziva had been brought back from and Bridget was one of them. Bridget was happy to see Ziva was fine and well from her experience and happy in life.

"Thank you Bridget" Ziva replied solemnly. Just then Tony walked into the break room with lunch, which Ziva was actually dying to eat. Tony smiled as he saw Ziva and Bridget talking at one of the tables.

"Well hello Bridget, and what is it you two ladies might be talking about?" Tony grinned as he placed the bag on the table.

"That DiNozzo is none of your business" Ziva replied while Bridget couldn't help but chuckle. Tony just shrugged and pulled out Ziva's falafel and placed it in front of her.

"Well your lunch is here, just as ordered, your favourite serving of falafel" Tony smiled down at her as she smiled back while opening her lunch.

"Thank you" she replied, she would have added something else to the comment if Bridget wasn't in the room with them. Tony took a seat on the table and pulled his own lunch out of the bag.

"Your welcome" he two would have said more if they were alone. He looked up at Bridget who was watching them.

"So Bridget how is Paul and the kids?" Tony continued before taking a bite of his lunch.

Tony and Ziva had spent their lunch break talking with Bridget about her family, cases and also about Ziva. However Tony replied to the talk about Ziva like a supporting friend, they didn't really want the secret about them being together let out to the building. That one was kept within their friends.

After work that night Tony and Ziva had gone home and had dinner before relaxing back on the couch watching a movie. Ziva sat next to him with her head rested on his shoulder as she leant into him. She was watching the movie when all of a sudden she felt Squirt begin to move in her belly, then she felt kicking. She turned quickly to face Tony and grabbed his hand pulling it to her belly.

"Tony can you feel it?" she said looking down at him as he calmed from the initial shock she had given him and he concentrated on the feel of movement underneath his hand. He could feel the baby kick beneath his hand, inside of her belly. He was lost for words, his eyes went teary even, this was the most fantastic feeling he had ever been given. Ziva looked down at him, she saw a tear streak down his cheek, and she knew he could feel it.

She placed her hand over his that rested on her stomach and he looked up at her. She also had tears in her eyes.

"I can feel it Zi, I can" he beamed, smiling up at her. She smiled back and leant her forehead against his.

"That's your child that you can feel Tony" she whispered to him and she heard an overjoyed sob escape him. He was lost for words, he really didn't no what to say there was just so much running through his mind in that moment.

"I love you, I love Squirt, I love us, I love this, I love my life with you Ziva" is what he chose to say as he felt a few more movements against his hand. Then it was Ziva who sobbed quietly before she moved her hands to cup his face and kiss him.

"I do not deserve you Tony, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and Squirt, I could ask for nothing more" she said as she ran her fingers across his cheeks and kissed him once again.

* * *

21 weeks

* * *

Ziva's pregnancy secret had come out and spread throughout the whole building in less then a week. She got lots of looks as she walked around the building and arrived for the day. She had had a few people, which were brave enough to approach the ex-assassin, come and talk to her. Normally it was people asking about the pregnancy and then giving her their best wishes, to be honest Ziva liked how people wished her well but she didn't really like the attention she got.

Ziva had begun to not worry about what she wore now that everyone knew, she wore what she wanted. Out in the field Gibbs normally had her talking to the witnesses and she was fine with that because he was letting her out with the team in the field, even if it was a lot different to how she used to. Not many people could tell she was pregnant under her NCIS windbreaker she wore so she liked that, it stopped questions being asked of her instead of her asking the questions and doing her job.

Sometimes in interrogation she would become agitated with witnesses and they would freak out when she, a pregnant woman, began yelling at them and giving them death glares. It seemed to work though, the witness would break a lot faster when they were being yelled at and intimidated by a pregnant woman. Tony and McGee found it very entertaining, and she knew Gibbs did too by the fact she found herself in interrogation a lot more than usual.

* * *

23 weeks

* * *

Ziva had began to get annoyed with the size of her breasts, they had started growing a while ago and she didn't want to get anymore bigger than she was now, she thought they were big enough as it was. However of course Tony didn't seem to mind how her breasts had grown bigger, he would just give her cheeky (maybe even dirty) smirk whenever she talked about her breasts, she would playfully slap him and tell him he was lucky he wasn't the one lugging the things around all day.

He would give her constant back rubs though, she was very thankful for them as they released all the tension in her tired muscles she had from all the extra weight she was gaining, something she had never experienced before.

That week they had had another ultrasound and they both rejoiced at how big the baby had gotten and how clear the image of the baby was now. Tony had asked for a photo and he had stashed it in his desk draw, so he could look at it multiple times a day. Ziva had also noticed Tony had watched over her a lot more lately at work. Just having his eye on her as he did his work. She also caught him staring at her from across their desks when they worked on paperwork. He would smile at her when she caught him and she would smile back.

At nights he would still hold her stomach in bed and wait for a bump or kick, he was granted with it every now and then and it would make them both ecstatic and gave them that joyful feeling inside at what they were sharing. And every night before she fell asleep he would kiss her gently and tell her how much he loved her, it would make her sleep peacefully through the whole night.

And that weekend when she woke up she found herself in bed alone. She walked down the hall and found him in his study, which was mainly just a storage room with random things he had, including movies. In his study he was boxing some things and sorting them out. When she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and asked him what he was doing he smiled at her over his shoulder and told her he was cleaning out the room so he could start fixing it up for Squirt.

She really didn't think she deserved Tony; he was so good to her and their child. And the fact he wanted to already start making a room for Squirt made her the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

24 weeks

* * *

After two weekends Tony had cleaned out his study and repainted it. He painted it the light mint green she had chosen, it was a neutral colour that they both loved. When Gibbs had found out that Tony had began making up a room for the baby he had insisted to help, then McGee and Abby had found out and they had also insisted. Gibbs had begun to build some draws, shelves and a crib for the baby. Abby and McGee had brought a few things like, curtains, changing table and a rug for the room.

Ziva and Tony had told them they shouldn't have done so much but they all insisted it's what they wanted to do for them, because they were family and their family was having a baby. A baby which everyone was going to be part of, Tony and Ziva knew. And Tony and Ziva were thankful that they were part of such a loving and caring family.

Sometime that week while Tony and Ziva lay in bed together they had a discussion about their family.

"Tony I want to make Abby the godmother of our child" Ziva had said as she lay on her back and his head was on her shoulder while his hand traced patterns over her belly.

"I would like that too, and I think we should make Gibbs the godfather, I know he is like a father to both of us" Tony had replied. Ziva had agreed with him, Gibbs was definitely like more of a father to the both of them then both of their own fathers.

"I think that is a wonderful idea" she had replied but then she raised a question they both had to make the decision about own their own about their own situation.

"Tony are you going to tell your father?" she asked softly, she knew bringing up the subject of either of their fathers was tough. He had shifted above her and raised his head to look at her. He said nothing for a while, he just watch her, until he made his decision.

"I…I think I will tell him, yes. What about you?" he asked her. She knew it was coming, she had even thought about her answer before asking him, so she was prepared to answer him when she brought up the subject.

"Yes I will, but I am going to hold my own against him, he will not be happy but it is not his place to say what he wants or not, I am happy whether or not he accepts it. But I will let him know" she replied and he smiled lightly knowing she had thought about her answer before asking him.

"Why won't he be happy?" Tony then asked, he had an idea but he wasn't fully sure.

"For one I am not married and you are not Jewish, also I do believe my father has always had a _personal _problem with you, he would say it is professional for what happened with Michael but I know he just doesn't like you because he could see how attached I was to you" she said with a little smile at the part at the end "But what he thinks does not matter, I love you and he will not have judgment on me after the father he has been" she finished. He leant down and kissed her.

"You know I will always be by your side for anything, I'll always stand by you" Tony replied. She brought her hand to his cheek and brought him down for another kiss.

"I know Tony" she replied and he smiled.

"I love you" he said before kissing her again and snuggling up against her for the night

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? **

**Oh and I read this book this week for English and it is incredible, like the best book I have ever read, its called 'A Thousand Splendid Suns' by Khaled Hosseini. If you ever come across it I highly recommend reading it, it is an amazing story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are still so awesome! I managed to get this chapter written today and not in the weekend because I was out in the bush on an army camp and I feel so tired right now but at least that I could get this done because I feel bad for not updating in a while. Though good news, I'm not doing anything on the weekend this weekend so I can finally get some more writing done. :D Enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on this one. **

**Hundan**

**

* * *

**

28 Weeks

* * *

Ziva had decided that she would not take leave from work until she was in labor. She was the type of woman who couldn't just sit at home, bored. She was a woman who had to be doing something and she would rather stay at work until she had to leave, even if it meant staying on desk work, she was ok with that.

Tony and Ziva were going to dinner with Tony's father this weekend to give him the news, but Ziva still hadn't made that call to her father. Ziva decided to get Tony's father done first so she may have some view or courage boost to telling her own father.

* * *

Ziva had cooked a traditional Italian meal for dinner with the help of Tony's knowledge on the dish and she was starting to feel nervous about telling Tony's father even though she was mainly the sidekick on this and it was more tough on Tony since he was the one going to be telling his father, his father didn't know about Ziva and him yet. Tony had just invited his father over for a nice dinner saying it was very important and Senior had flown down from New York, making more of an effort to his son these days.

Ziva had advised to Tony that having it at home would be easier just incase they started a scene in a restaurant and all eyes would be on them, Ziva didn't want that and never did Tony by the look on his face when he registered her good idea. Just as Ziva put the dinner in the oven there was a knock on the door, Tony's dad was on time. Before Tony went to get the door he walked into the kitchen and gave her a light kiss.

"You still want to do this Zi?" he asked seeing the nervousness radiating off her. She gave him a nod.

"Yes, I still want to do this" she replied and she didn't really understand why he asked her if she wanted to do it when it wasn't really her say on telling his father it was his decision. But she remembered a week ago when he told her something.

_The team had just finished a case and there was a husband and wife involved, they didn't really talk to each other much or involve each other, it was like they weren't married but they were on paper. Tony and Ziva had been left alone in the bullpen and Tony had got up from his chair and walked over to her desk and sat on the side of it looking down at her. When she looked up and met his eyes he spoke. _

"_Everything important that I do in life I will make sure you know, make sure you agree it's a good idea. I just think that if we share what we have and how close we are I want you to be involved in the important decisions I make so we work together and not against each other, I don't want to end up like them" Tony said, referring to 'them' as the couple from the case. Ziva rested her hand on top of his on her desk and gave it a light squeeze._

"_We will not end up like them Tony" she explained. They both knew well that the connection they had was nothing like what the people from the case had. Tony and Ziva had a bond, they knew each other through and through, they were best mates and soul mates, unlike the married couple who didn't seem to know much about each other and almost hated each other. Even Gibbs had wondered why they were still together. _

Ziva knew that his asking if she still wanted to do this was related to that conversation, that he was asking her because he was involving her in something important in his life. She was happy to be that important to him that he would ask her opinion on important things in his life, it was a big step to take in a relationship, to trust the others opinion over your own.

Tony gave her one more kiss and a confident smile before walking to the door to greet his father. Ziva went and sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen bench.

Tony opened the door to see his father in one of his expensive suits, and he had a very honest smile on his face.

"Junior" he exclaimed and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony hadn't had one of these in a while, but he liked the fact his father was beginning to give him that father love and support he had missed out in his childhood. Tony hugged his dad back.

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming all this way" Tony replied as his father stepped back from the hug.

"You know I don't want to miss out on my time with you anymore Junior, I have missed enough and any time you have something important to share with me know that I will be there" he explained and Tony was happy he decided to tell his father about him and Ziva, it may have taken 40 years for his father to come to his senses about being a good father but at least he had and now he was trying was the main thing that made Tony happy.

"Well come in" Tony smiled and stepped aside for his father. His father willingly stepped inside, happy to be here himself.

"I have to say Junior you have a nice place here" he said, actually never being inside his son's apartment.

"Yeah well I do have your genetics in me" Tony replied and it made his father grin.

"That you do son" he replied, and then he noticed Ziva sitting at the kitchen bench.

"Well hello Ziva, what a nice surprise to see you again" he smiled and Ziva smiled back and stood from the stool to give him and hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"I see you have changed since we last saw each other" he grinned looking down at the large baby bump she now sported. For some reason Ziva found herself blushing slightly.

"Well yes a few things have changed" Ziva replied and Senior didn't miss the look she quickly gave Tony who was behind her. Senior looked around at his son with a smile.

"Am I guessing that this important thing you had to tell me involves the very pregnant lady in the room Junior?" he asked his son. Tony walked over to Ziva and put his hand gently around her waist.

"Yeah Dad, well you see Ziva and I are together now and I think with that knowledge you could probably tell were having a baby together" Tony stated, wondering what his dad was going to say about it all. He felt good when his dad's face lit up with the biggest smile he had seen him wear before. Senior took a step towards the couple.

"Junior are you saying I'm going to be a grandfather?" Senior asked and Tony could have sworn he saw his eyes go glassy.

"Yes we are" Tony replied and Senior looked more happy with the answer. When Senior stepped up to him he let go of Ziva and Senior brought him into a strong hug.

"I am so proud of you son, I know a haven't been much of a father to you but I always know that you will be a great father, you are a great man and with your mothers heart you will make your family proud and happy" Senior told him quietly and Tony saw Ziva looking at him over Seniors shoulder, Tony knew Ziva would see the small tear that escaped his eyes at his fathers words.

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot to see your happy" Tony replied as Senior stepped back with a smile before turning to Ziva.

"And Ziva, I believe you have had my sons eye on you for a long time" he smiled and hugged her.

"You know he told me once it was only professional between you two, I knew he was lying about that" Senior whispered to her and she laughed quietly. Half because of what Senior told her and half because Tony and him had been talking about her. As Tony watched his father and Ziva hug and share a laugh he realized the wet spot on his shoulder. Tony hadn't seen it but his father had cried.

After the joyful dinner they had shown Tony's dad the ultrasound photos, Senior had rejoiced in the fact he was going to be a grandfather and he had the wonderful evidence in front of him. He had even told Tony and Ziva that when they baby was born he wanted to come down and see it as soon as it was in the world. Tony and Ziva had told him he would be told as soon as Ziva was in hospital.

* * *

Later that night in bed Ziva felt more comfortable about calling her own father. Tony's father had been so happier and overjoyed about the news that she hoped her father would be the same. However her father was a lot more different than Tony's father. Yes they both neglected them when they were children but Eli was much colder and violent than Tony's dad. Eli wouldn't like that it was Tony who Ziva had coupled with and become pregnant, she believed that would make him never talk to her, she knew how much he resented Tony.

However she didn't care what his views were in the end, she already had too grandfathers for her child and if the third one didn't like it she wouldn't care about him. If Eli decided to like the fact about her and Tony and the baby she would be happy about it but she knew it would be a far stretch for him to like it.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon she made the call. She had her phone to her ear and it was ringing and she could see Tony pacing in the kitchen from where she sat in the lounge, she knew he was nervous about her calling her father because simply Tony knew Eli and knew what a basted he could be and how it would affect Ziva.

On the third ring Eli picked up.

"Shalom" he answered.

"Shalom Father" she replied and his side went quiet for a second before he answered.

"Ziva, how are you? I have not spoken to you in a long time, since my time in your country" Eli replied and she did notice the way he said 'your country'. Eli hadn't been happy she decided to become an American but he hadn't stopped it and she knew with his contacts he could have.

"I have been good actually, I called you to tell you something I believed important that you know" she explained and Tony came back at that moment form the kitchen and sat down on the coffee table in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. Tony knew she was speaking in English for his benefit.

"What is that _bat_?" he asked using the Hebrew word for daughter. Ziva took a deep breath before answering.

"That you are going to be a grandfather" she stated and this time his end went quiet for longer than a second, she was worried what he was going to say next and the suspense of waiting was killing her.

"You have become pregnant?" he asked, clarifying the answer.

"Yes that is correct" she replied.

"May I ask who the man is who did this to you?" he asked, and the negativity and no congratulations made her believe he wasn't the happiest. She didn't know if she should tell him it was Tony, but she wasn't going to lie about who it was she loved and shared her child with.

"Anthony DiNozzo, and maybe the fact that you already know him and have done a background search on him will save you time on doing it now" she replied a bit unhappy; Tony looked up at her at the mention of his name. She heard the mumbled Hebrew swear from her fathers end.

"That man has made you soft Ziva, I knew I should have tried harder to keep you away from him, and now he has done _this _to you" Eli replied and she heard his voice become agitated and angry about it, she knew him too well to know he wouldn't be happy about it.

"He has not done anything to me, I have been just as part of this as him, and don't you dare think for one second he bestowed this upon me without my choice" well to be honest it was given to her without her choice but when she found out she was behind it all the way and now she couldn't be happier for it.

"Ziva why do you see something in this man, he is weak, immature and unprofessional, he killed Michael, do you not remember? This man is not acceptable for you Ziva, you disappoint me" even though she didn't care what he father thought to hear him say 'you disappoint me' hurt.

"Tony is a strong man and he is very professional and mature, you do not understand this because you do not know him like I do. He is very acceptable for me, he is the best man I could possibly ask for, he loves me and our child and I could ask for nothing more of the man I love, your opinion does not matter to me, I am happy"

"I do not agree with the choices in life you have made Ziva" Eli spoke and just the vile way he said it made her burst out.

"I do not care what you think, just remember I am happy I left Mossad and can now have a life with the man I love and our child, I am happy to have a family and a life here in America and what you think does not bother me, I do not care what you think and do not think I will be calling you again to tell you how happy I am because you do not care and people here do, goodbye" she said and she hung up on him before he could answer. Tony moved on the table in front of her and brought his hands to her face.

"Ziva are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I am glad that is over and I do not have to talk to him again, he just makes things worse and it is better if he is just not around to make things unhappy. Our child does not need him" she replied and Tony leant in and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Our child will have so much love that it will not matter, and you, you have so much love from your family here and you know that" he said. She smiled lightly up at him before giving him a small kiss to the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Tony, no one will ever take you away from me, no matter what they say I will stay with you" she stated and she could feel him smile into her neck.

"I love you too sweetheart" he replied and pulled her as close as Squirt would allow him too.


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally got another update for this one! Thanks so much for all your reviews last chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

32 weeks

* * *

Ziva had forgotten about her father, she had moved on and pushed him out of her life. All he would do would make things upsetting so she thought best just to forget about it. And now at 8 months pregnant Ziva found herself waddling around the office with not much to do as she waited for the team to get back from the field. She was now not aloud to leave the office as she was much too heavily pregnant to be in the field.

Lots of rumors were going around the building about the ex-Mossad assassin being pregnant. One (which Tony thought was hilarious and absolutely true) was that the baby was going to be a ninja, and that you wouldn't want to have your toddler upset them at daycare. However Ziva didn't believe one bit that a baby would come out being 'ninja'. However Tony liked the idea.

Many rumors went around about who exactly was the father of Ziva's child. Some people said she got pregnant by a sperm donation, some said she was with a Mossad officer from Israel, some said it was Damon Werth's child, however that one got out Ziva wasn't pleased with. A few people were talking about her and Tony's relationship and rumors went around about people seeing them out together at the supermarket or for dinner.

One rumor that was going around was that Tony had beat up Damon to steal Ziva for himself. This rumor was close to the truth and someone had obviously been in the NCIS building the day Damon was brought in and started that rumor, however Ziva's heart already belonged to Tony at that moment so he never stole her from anyone as her heart belong to him already.

Tony had noticed the increase of her mood; she didn't mean to threaten to kill him so much but all the god damn hormones running around inside of her were just overpowering. He would always laugh it off though; he knew she didn't mean it. Last week she was over tired and she had found herself collapsed on the couch and didn't have the energy to push herself and her big belly off the couch.

_He had come home and found her trying to get up. _

"_Sweetheart do you need help?" he asked with one of those killer grins. She huffed. _

"_No I have got it" she replied trying to get up, she gave up and fell back into the couch with a sigh. _

"_Tony can you help me up?" she then asked and he chuckled. _

"_I thought you could do it all by yourself" he joked; she didn't take it much as a joke, she just wanted off the couch. _

"_Tony if you do not get me off this couch in 5 seconds I will castrate you so there will be no more fat pregnant Ziva that cant get off the couch herself and no sex" she stated and if he thought about it in two of the five seconds he had, he would very much like to have sex with her again, also he would like another pregnant Ziva, he wanted to make more of a family with her. He moved over by her and while giving her a big smile he pulled her up off the couch. _

_After he did he leant in and gave her a light kiss. _

"_My day was great and I love you too" he whispered with a grin. _

"_I love you too. What's for dinner?" she replied and he chuckled, she was always asking about food lately. _

He would also give her back rubs too, she would never complain about that back pain he knew she got from carrying all the extra weight so he didn't ask about it he would just tell her to sit down and he would sit behind her, and when his hands began to work her back she would never say she wasn't sore if it meant he would rub her back like _that_.

* * *

Tony had to convince Ziva into this, into taking some photos while she was pregnant. She told him she was fat and didn't want to have reminders of her being fat. He didn't think she was fat and he told her that, he wanted something to remember this, the growth of their child and her beauty. When he had told her that she had given up and agreed.

Tony had been given the number of a photographer by Abby and she had been so excited to hear what the two of them were doing, Abby loved the black and white photos of a man and their pregnant partner. She had asked to get double copies for herself and Ziva had complained about handing out her fat photos.

However once they were done and Ziva saw them she thought they were beautiful. There were two perfect pictures of her and Tony. The first one she was in a pair of jeans, her hair was out. Tony was behind her in just his jeans too, his arms were wrapped around her front covering her chest with his forearms. Her hands were splayed across her belly. Her head was tilted slightly sideways with a gentle smile on her lips and Tony's face was buried into her neck.

The second one was side on and Tony was standing in front of her, one of her arms was slung across her chest, and the second one was gently resting on the side of his face. Both of his hands were settled on her belly while his forehead rested against hers and his lips were almost kissing hers as they smiled softly at each other.

And in black and white they were beautiful. Tony and Ziva had put them into frames and hung them on the wall in their hallway. Ziva didn't mind the fact she was 'fat' as she was in love with the photos and it was her who told Tony she wanted to go back to the photographer when their baby was born. So they could get some with their child too. He had smiled at her and agreed.

* * *

36 weeks

* * *

It wasn't long now until Ziva was ready to give birth, she was only about two weeks away from her due date. Less than a month. And she had already packed all of the bags with things she needed for when the time came. Tony had also gotten a car seat and when he and Ziva were trying to figure out how to put it in his car they had called Gibbs and he had come over and expertly shown them how it worked.

And it was in that week when their secret had gotten out at work. Someone that worked with NCIS had seen Tony and Ziva share an affectionate kiss in the restaurant they were leaving on Tuesday night. They hadn't been worried about it too much until Gibbs had been called up to the Directors office, and when he did Gibbs had given the two of them a 'look' and they knew it was about them.

If Tony would loose his job because he was romantically involved with his partner then so be it, he wasn't going to hide his feelings for her when they were out in public for the sake of his job. Yeah he loved his job but he loved Ziva and Squirt so much more.

Gibbs had got the call to his desk that he was needed in the director's office immediately to talk about his 'agents'. McGee hadn't done an illegal hacking lately and Ziva was pretty much just doing small amounts of paperwork so when it meant two agents there was only one thing he knew that it would be about. Tony and Ziva.

Him accepting their relationship would be worthless on a work front if Vance didn't agree, and Gibbs knew he didn't agree too well with office relationships. Sure he had met his wife at work but once they had got together one of them had left the job. He didn't know what he was going to think about a relationship in the MCRT of NCIS, one of NCIS finest teams.

He got into the directors office and Vance's face wasn't pleased.

"You know why you're up here Gibbs?" Vance stated.

"No I do not" Gibbs replied, he knew but he was going to make Vance explain it to him.

"I know you know your team Gibbs and I know you would know if a relationship of the personal matter was going on. Am I wrong to say that Agent DiNozzo and David have become engaged in such a relationship?" Vance asked.

"You heard this from where exactly?" Gibbs asked, wanting to know if Vance actually knew about the relationship or just heard talk.

"Many things have been going around the office lately and DiNozzo's 'incident' with Corporal Worth would make much more sense if this was the case"

"I didn't think of you Vance to be a man that believes the office scuttlebutt" Gibbs stated.

"Well do you believe it Gibbs because I would like to know if two of my agents were in a romantic relationship together?" Vance replied, raising his voice slightly when Gibbs began ignoring his questions.

"They are _my _agents last I checked Vance" Gibbs pushed in his face; it wasn't like Vance was working with them and training them constantly everyday. He was just the pretty head at the top of the hard working body.

"Agent Gibbs those agents work for _me_ and under _my_ agency, last time I checked you were not the director of this agency" Vance really didn't like Gibbs' comment.

"Look Leon I know that you don't agree with inter-agency relationships-" Gibbs started but was cut off.

"That's Director Vance to you Gibbs. And you know damn well know I let some of it slide but I will not have two agents from the agency's top team involved with each other. Do you know how dangerous that could be and on top of that…" Vance faded off as he just realized that in fact one of the agents he was talking about was pregnant right now.

"Don't tell me that DiNozzo's the father of her child?" Vance asked. If that was so then he was going to have a lot to deal with.

"And if he is what you going to do about it? Are you going to sack him because of it? Because if you think that's what you going to do expect my resignation and I wouldn't be surprised if you also got Ziver's" he growled at Vance. If Vance was going to be so pathetic about this then he would be the one with the problems to deal with.

"So I'm guessing that's telling me the rumors about them are true. Gibbs do you really think you would go _that _far? Loose your job because of one of your agents?" Vance asked.

"Yeah I would. If you don't think I would then try me, you'll see what happens and you'll be the one looking for a whole new team" Gibbs replied. Vance stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"And so you're fine with these two like this?" Vance asked, judging Gibbs' thoughts.

"I am. They are the most responsible and professional agents I know, what they do in their own time doesn't bother me as long as the job is done professionally when they're here" Gibbs replied. It wasn't his whole story but it was enough for Vance to hear, he didn't need to know that Gibbs knew them well enough outside of work to know they would always do there job professionally.

"You've talked to them then?" he asked.

"I have. I have their word Vance and I trust them with my life. If I had a problem with it one of them would be on another team by now" Gibbs stated. Vance went into silence again as he thought. When he did Gibbs spoke up.

"And don't you dare think about doing this now, when she's two weeks or less away from having her child and he's going to be the one who supports her and their child when she's on leave. Don't you dare" Gibbs told him. Vance read Gibbs; he knew his feelings went deeper for his agents even if he never showed it. And after all Vance knows what its like to be a father and to support for your family.

"If they step out of line once Gibbs you'll hear from me and I won't be happy. When she gets back from maternity leave if there are any incidents like the Michael Rivkin fiasco between them I want either David or DiNozzo moved to a new team. You got that Gibbs?" Vance said.

"My teams going no where" Gibbs replied and left. Vance knew it was just his way of saying yes but it wouldn't be happening anyways. Sometimes it was hard to deal with agent Gibbs but he was of course the best damn agent NCIS had had. And it was because he was such a basted.

When Gibbs got back down stairs half of his team was gone, the half he had been discussing upstairs, and he was left with a very terrified McGee who was slightly pale and sweating.

"McGee where's DiNozzo and Ziva and what the hell happened to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Um Tony-he, Ziva her…she" he mumbled.

"McGee spit it out" Gibbs grumbled.

"Ziva her water broke, Tony's taking her to the hospital" McGee got out in one breath. Without another word Gibbs grabbed his gear and keys and pulled McGee with him to the elevator to head to the hospital.

* * *

**Ok I know it's a cliffhanger but I had to :) and lately I haven't liked Vance so that's where that came from haha let me know what you think.**

**Hundan**


	14. Chapter 14

They had been at the hospital for a good 8 hours now. Ziva had been given a room and a bed and she had been having contractions for most of the past 8 hours, if she wasn't she was trying to nap. And Tony has been by her side for the almost the whole time. The only time he hadn't been was when he went to the toilet and when he went to talk to Gibbs and McGee 7 hours ago.

3 more hours of Ziva's contractions becoming closer together and stronger and her nurse had announced that her cervix was dilated to ten centimeters and she was ready to give birth. The doctor came in and Ziva's feet were propped up to the sides. Tony was at her side holding her hand and one hand softly rubbed her back.

"Ok Ziva are you ready to push? Just take a deep breath" the doctor said and Ziva did just that and took in a deep breath followed by a big push.

"Oh my god Tony I'm never doing this again" Ziva exclaimed after the first push. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not but she sure as hell looked dead serious.

"Come on you can do this Ziva" he whispered to her for encouragement.

"Tony next time your going to be the one doing this" she said and took another deep breath followed by another push.

"That's right Ziva, I can see the head coming through" the doctor said and Tony was the one squeezing Ziva's hand harder he was that excited.

"Keep going sweetheart" he said, he couldn't wait to be a dad. Ziva did another push and the babies head came all the way through. The doctor checked the umbilical cord wasn't around the baby's neck and turned the shoulders before she told Ziva to push again. Two more pushes and the baby came out.

"Congratulations it's a baby boy" the doctor said and then Tony was the one to do the honors and cut the umbilical cord. When Ziva was handed the baby she was smiling down at her son with the most love Tony had ever seen in her eyes before and he watched right next to them with his arm around Ziva while a silent tear rolled down his cheek, this was by far the best moment in his life.

Ziva took her eyes away from their son and looked up at him.

"Tony are you crying?" she asked, amazed by the fact he was.

"Yeah" he chuckled. Then few tears slipped from herself at the beauty of the moment between her and Tony at the arrival of their son.

"I love you so much Tony" she whispered and he leant down and kissed her gently.

"I love you so so much Ziva, you and Squirt" he replied and he smiled down at the two loves of his life. One his lover and partner and the second was his son. He was a father and he would always remember this day. For a while the two of them sat there on her bed looking down at their beautiful son who had dark hair covering his head with beautiful little green eyes.

"So what are your thoughts on names? I know we talked a bit but what do you think suits him?" he asked her after a while. She brought her finger up and traced their babies little cheek lightly.

"I liked the one you picked the other day when we were in bed that morning and you just randomly said it" she smiled at the memory.

"Logan?" he asked and she turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah I like that, it suits him" she said and Tony looked down at his son.

"It does" he agreed.

"What about a middle name? Maybe something Hebrew?" Tony then asked. He watched as Ziva thought.

"How about Logan Asher?" she asked.

"I like it, what does it mean?"

"Blessed" she replied and they both looked down at their little blessing.

"Logan Asher DiNozzo" Ziva said quietly and Tony looked at her but she was looking down at Logan like she hadn't said anything.

"Ziva?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said and turned her face towards him.

"You want him to have my last name?" Tony asked.

"Yes" she nodded and he was overjoyed, he couldn't really believe she wanted him to have his name. He leant down and kissed her gently.

When Logan was taken away a little later to get properly cleaned up and checked over Ziva rested and Tony went out to see the others. McGee and Abby who were here previously had disappeared and Gibbs was the only one left sitting in the hospital chair.

"Hey boss" Tony greeted and Gibbs smiled up at the younger man who looked like a bus had hit him.

"Hard night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah a bit, not as bad as Ziva though" he smiled back.

"I remember" Gibbs smiled to himself.

"Yeah well good news, he's a healthy little boy, he's so cute boss you've gotta see his tiny little hands and nose and just tiny everything" Tony smiled in the memory of his new born son. Gibbs smiled at Tony.

"Have you given him a name yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Logan Asher DiNozzo" Tony smiled more at the name, he loved the whole thing. Gibbs wasn't sure what last name they were going to use but he knew now. He did have a feeling that Ziva didn't want her child to hold the name of her family and would rather that of her lovers.

"Asher, that means blessed if I remember right?" Gibbs said and Tony was surprised his boss somehow knew what it meant.

"Yeah it does" Tony replied. Gibbs stood up and Tony copied his movements. He then held out his hand to the younger man shook it.

"Congratulations Tony, I'm proud of you, your going to be a great father" Gibbs stated and Tony tried to hold it back but one tear slipped.

"Thanks boss, it means a lot" Tony smiled; he never thought he would hear someone tell him that before, not the man he saw as a father either.

Gibbs had gone out to get coffee and Tony had gone back to the room. When he walked in a nurse was talking to Ziva and when he came in she left and gave him a smile. Tony walked over and sat on the bed next to Ziva facing her. He saw the look on her face, she had tears in her eyes and she was crying. He worried that something was wrong with Logan. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she looked at him.

"Zi what's wrong?" he asked quietly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she could.

"The nurse gave me the paternal test results" Ziva murmured into his ear. He froze, did the fact she was crying meant he wasn't the father? He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Zi?" he asked. She leant her forehead against his.

"He's yours Tony" she smiled through her tears and the words that slipped from her mouth made him the happiest man alive. He kissed her and he cried.

Later on Logan was returned to their room and the nurse had shown Ziva how to breastfeed. Tony had given them their privacy for that and gone to get some coffee. Not long after he returned Gibbs, Abby and McGee had come in to see them. Each of them received the Abby hug of the year and he a handshake from McGee and she a hug. Abby had exclaimed how adorable Logan was, she said he looked just like she had imagined them having babies and they had all laughed at that

Abby had also named herself Aunty Abby and McGee Uncle Tim. Tony and Ziva both liked the sound of that. They had both had a hold of the little infant. Abby had cooed to the baby and pulled little faces whereas McGee was worried he was going to drop him, which he didn't. When Abby and McGee had left Gibbs gave Ziva a fatherly hug and a kiss to the forehead before he had a hold of his grandson.

He was one of the grandfathers for this child, the one that was always there for Logan's parents. Tony had watched him hold the baby with expert practice. He could see in Gibbs' eyes that this was a moment where the tough unbreakable agent Gibbs was weakened and in a total state of joy and happiness. Tony like that look on his face, it showed a side of his boss he barely saw.

When Gibbs had left Tony had held his son, his biological and actual son in his arms as he sat next to his the love of his life. He really didn't think life could get any better for him, he had a home with his partner and lover, he had great family and friends to support him and he now had a son to share that all with. He was going to treat his son with all the care in the world, he would spoil him and take him to sports, and he will do anything for him and for Ziva.

Because he doesn't own his heart anymore, the two of them do.

* * *

**I know this last one was shorter but it's how I wanted this last chapter to finish off. I do think I may do a sequel to this however as I like this and there is still so many things that can be explored. I hope you enjoyed this and I may be back into this for a sequel sometime so look out :)**

**All the reviews and alerts and even if you just read the story I thank you for supporting my writing. **

**Hundan**


End file.
